Somewhere I Belong
by England-sama
Summary: In a world with crime around every corner, can two polar opposites meet and fall in love? Even when ones a Prostitute and the other the head of Police? KuroxYuui summs kinda crappy... AU
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere I Belong

Prologue: Numb

A KuroFai Story

A small blond child sat on the bed in the corner of a dark room, curled up into a ball silently crying. His small arms were wrapped around his knees pulling them into his chest. He could hear hushed voices coming from the hallway. Both the voices were deep and male. One of them he recognized as his uncle, the one who had brought him to this place. The voices got closer and he curled up tighter, knowing that the mens' intentions weren't good; if they were the door wouldn't be locked.

Footsteps reached the door, and he whimpered, pulling at the handcuffs that engulfed his tiny hands as the door swung open. The two men entered the room and the boys uncle, Ashura, walked over to him.

⌠Now, Yuui, you are to be kind to this gentleman. I have a feeling your going to be seeing a lot of him.■ Ashura smiled wickedly, as he stoked the boys face.

Without so much as a glance back, Ashura walked out of the room. Yuui cowered as the man walked over to him, looming over him. The man was of a strong build, and if Yuui wasn't handcuffed to the bed he could struggle even if he wanted to.

The man leered at him, a smirk playing on his mouth as he licked his lips. ⌠Hey little boy, why don't we have some fun?■

Yuui cried out as the man pounced on him, riping off his clothes. Yuui tried to kick the man off, but his legs were pinned underneath the man. Tears of hopelessness and fear trailed down his face. The man grabbed Yuui's face in his hands, forcing the small child to look at him.

The man spoke, ⌠You be good and this wont hurt one bit.■ he said with a chuckle, continuing his actions.

When it was all over Yuui lay on the bed, bleeding profusely, and tears still fell from his eyes. His throat felt rough, from all the screaming he had done. The man had long since left, which he was more than grateful for.

The door opened, and his sapphire blue eyes dimly watched as Ashura crossed the room. He could feel his uncles hands running through his hair, petting him, like he was some sort of animal.

He felt fingers forcing his chin up, and he looked into Ashuras golden eyes. ⌠Yuui,■ He said his voice gentle, but you could hear the malice underneath it. ⌠If you ever tell anyone about what happened, tonight and whats going to happen for a very long while-■

⌠What you'll hurt me?■ Yuui asked, coughing slightly as the back of his throat burned.

Ashuras grip on his chin and hair tightened, and he smiled, but this time his eyes were cold. ⌠No, I'm not going to hurt you. Why that would be stupid! That would be giving you what you wanted! No I'm going to hurt your precious little twin.■

9 years later

⌠Yuui, Yuui, Yuui,■ he repeated my name like a chant, and I felt a shiver go down my back at the way he said my name. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in my direction. ⌠What am I to do with you, Yuui?■

I looked up confused, tentacles of smoke curling around in the air. He had never asked that question before. ⌠Ashura-ou?■ He smirked at the confusion in my voice, before his expression hardened.

⌠Yuui, did you charge a client only 20 dollars?■ he asked, eyes flashing daring me to lie.

I closed my eyes and let a bitter sigh escape my lips. I nodded, ⌠Yeah, I did.■

I heard him get out of the chair and walk over to me. I felt him blow smoke at me again. I held my breath as the fumes passed my face, scrunching my face up in disgust.

⌠Give me your hand.■ his rough voice demanded, standing closer to me than necessary.

I opened my eyes and stared at him in confusion. But I gave him my hand, knowing better than to disobey him when his voice gets like that. He inspected my hand, turning it over in his larger ones and ran one of them over my own. When his grip on my hand tightened, suddenly, I jumped. He pushed up the material of my shirt to where it bunched up below my elbow. I followed his movements curious about what he was about to do and knowing that it wasn't going to be any type of good for me.

My eyes widened when he grabbed the cigarette that had been dangling between his lips. I realized what he intended to do, and I tried to pull myself from his grasp, but to no avail. I gasped in pain as the still burning end of the cigarette touched the sensitive skin on my wrist. I whimpered as he dug it, acting as if my wrist were an ash tray.

My knees buckled and crashed hard against the wooden floor of Ashuras office. He released my hand and my body fell to the side limply. I curled around my hand, blowing on it, trying to cool the burning sensation.

Ashura crouched down next to me, grabbing my chin roughly and forced me to look at him. Unshed tears had weld up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

⌠Now, lets try this again. How much do we charge for a blowjob?■ he asked with a light smile on his face, he had always enjoyed the site of tears in my eyes.

⌠50.■ I spat out, hating him with every being of my body.

⌠Good boy.■ He chuckled, petting my hair lightly. ⌠You know that I don't like to hurt you, right, Yuui?■

I nodded weakly, my wrist still throbbing in pain. ⌠ Yeah I know.... Uncle...■


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am soooo sorry for the fist instalment of this! I tried to change it but it wouldn't go cuz i had already uploaded it! i hope it didn't stop you from reading it... and if youre reading this I guess not...**

**okay hope you like this chapter... oh and some other chapters contain FaixYuui, but its very light**

Chapter 1: So Cold I Could See My Breath

A Kurofai Story

I emerged from Ashuras study, some two hours later, when he was finished with me and the pain in my wrist was nothing more than a stinging sensation. I shut the door quietly and turned to see my twin, Fai, watching me. He was older than me, by 10 minutes, and almost a foot taller as well.

I smiled at him. "Morning, Fai." As twins we both looked a lot alike. We both hand blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. Our hair length was different, however, he liked his on the long side, and swept back in a ponytail. While I liked mine to stop about the middle of my neck.

He smiled back, his grin a lot more sincere than mine, and swept me up in hug. Another difference was that he like physical contact, while I tended to try and avoid it... but I have my reasons for that. Our personalities are really very different from each others now that I think about it...

"Morning, Yuui! What did uncle want?"

I did my best to shrug. "Oh he just saying he was worried about me, is all. Says I've been 'spacing' lately." I feel bad for lying to him. But he had always held Ashura on a pedestal in his heart and who was I to crush that? He never needed to know what Ashura does to me.

Fai rolled his, but a smile played on his lips, "Does he ever stop worrying about you?" he asked dragging me off to the kitchen. When we got there, I sat down in one of the bar stool and draped myself over the counter. Giving a slight shrug, I said, "Probably not." I watched him as he rummaged through the fridge and take out left over Chinese food. He stuck it in the microwave and turned to me while he waited for it to cook.

"So hows work at the cafe coming along?" he asked with his back to me.

I sighed softly. A couple of years ago when I was about 16 I had told him I had gotten a job at a cafe. I never want him to figure out what my actual job is. That I'm a prostitute and that it was Ashura who had gotten me the job when I was 10. Or that Ashura had been my first, when I was 9. "Pretty good, I guess. We got slammed yesterday, but even then, I wouldn't trade working there for the world." I said, faking the wistful tone in my voice.

He made a noise in the back of his throat. The microwave dinged. He grabbed the container and sat in the seat in front of me. Grabbing two forks from a drawer he handed one to me, "You look like you could eat." was all he said, before he stated eating.

"You know, we are about the same weight." I pointed out. We took alternate turns, one digging in the box and the other chewing on the food. I was surprised at how much control I was having... I hadn't eaten for several days now,as food tends to make me sick most of the time and ends up coming back up anyway. Though the food wasn't really good, it was better than nothing. We finished the food quickly; I had made sure that he had eaten more then me.

I watched him as he threw the container in the trash, and my stomach growled again, reminding me I was still hungry. "Hey," I called out, making my way over to the refrigerator. "what else is there to eat?"

"Nothing, that was the last thing that was in there." I opened the 'frig and found out that he was right.

"Okay I'll make sure to go grocery shopping before I leave for work." I turned to Fai, and noticed him looking down at the trash can with a confused look on his face. "What?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to that.

'Do you think Ashura has a lover?" he asked tilting his head to the side with a finger on his lips.

I blinked, _'where did that come from?'._ "I don't think so...I mean wouldn't one of us have noticed... And where did this come from?"

Fai shrugged, "Come over here and see for your self." he told me, pointing to a spot in the trash can.. I walked cautiously over to where Fai stood, and peered into the trash can. My face headed up when I realized what Fai was pointing to; a used condom...

_'What the HELL is that doing out here?!'_ I thought resisting the urge to both throw up and slam my head against the wall, repeatedly.

"Eww!" I muttered. Fai turned to me, with a chuckle. "What? It is gross!" I replied, glaring death by chibis at him.

"I think that only you would be grossed out at the sight of that at the age of 19." He said, starting to walk off.

I gasped, indigently, following after him. "That is not true! Theres a lot of people that would be grossed out by that!!" _'Especially if that thing is proof of what happened last week, in the living room no less!_' my mind added. I was very very immensely thankful that that thought stayed in my head.

When I reached him, I grabbed onto his arm. He spun towards me, and I blinked at how little distance there was between the two of us now. I stiffened in surprise, but quickly relaxed them so that he wouldn't notice.

"You're so cute sometimes, Yuui." he smiled, and closed the distance between us, pecking me on the lips softly. With a sigh I leaned into it. He was the only one I would ever allow to kiss me, because I knew Fai would never hurt me. He might not be 'in love' with me, but he at least loved me, he wasn't like everyone else he didn't want me for my body... seeing as he pretty much had the same one, just a bit taller...

The kiss only added a couple of seconds, and it lacked some of the emotions for it to seem like forever. Fai put his head against mine and smiled gently at me. "Don't forget the sugar~!" he giggled, before running out of the room. I shook my head at my twins antics, but couldn't help the little laugh that escaped my lips.

I could hear him running from room to room; giggling still. I stepped out into the hallway and he zoomed past, a nice breeze was the only thing suggesting that he had been by. I had to take a moment to wonder how he had gotten so hyper all of a sudden, then remembered who I was talking about. A room to my right opened, and I tensed when Ashura stepped out.

"What's he doing now?" he asked, face showing well rehearsed curiosity.

"Ashura!" Fai screamed, and another gust of wind rushed past me, and latched onto Ashuras arm. My fists clenched and I glared at Ashura glad that Fai's back was turned. I didn't like it when Fai touches Ashura, it reminds me of when I was that naive enough to trust him. I don't trust him around Fai, but Ashura had said that if I didn't tell anyone, he wouldn't hurt Fai. It wasn't that I trusted him, but if he did hurt Fai all I had to do is walk down to the closet police station and tell them all the shit hes done. So we both have a kinda lever above the other, we're just at a stand still.

"Hello, Fai." Ashura said with a real smile on his lips.

"Ashura-kun! Yuui's going SHOPPING~! He needs money~!" Fai laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Is that so?" Ashura asked, looking over at me.

I nodded, hesitant for some reason. "We're out of food." I explained.

"Ah, well I do suppose I own you for your services earlier."

Fai's head tilted to the side, "Services?" he asked.

"He helped me sort some papers earlier." Ashura smiled, lying through his teeth. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he handed me a single bill; 100 dollars. Not nearly enough to buy food for 3 weeks, but enough to get by at least.

'Thank you." I said, not bothering to look at him.

I began walking to the door, when Fai asked, "Do you want me to come?" I smiled over at him. "No, its fine.... Don't you have to go to work?" he gasped, hand flying to his mouth. "Crap!" he yelled, releasing Ashuras arm and running into the other room. That left me and Ashura in the room together.

I ignored him, walking over to the coat hanger and grabbing my jacket, and proceeded to put it on.

"Don't forget to go to the club tonight. You're going to have to make that hundred up." he said, voice no longer held the warmth that it had when he was speaking to Fai.

I chuckled, but my voice also lacked warmth. "I thought I was getting payed for my services?" I mocked him.

With a growl he moved closer to me. "Don't you forget who has power over you." he snapped, hand coming up, before he dropped it, when Fai speed back into the room

"Alright I'm ready! Hey Yuui we should walk together, its been a while since we've done something like that!"

I smiled at him, "You're right it has been a while!" We put our coats on and walked over to the door, sitting down to pull our shoes on.

"You kids have fun now, alright. And come home safe!" Ashura smiled and walked back to his study.

Fai was the firs to put his shoes on and laced. He stood and opened the door. A blast of cold air hit us, surprising for the screen door should have stopped it...I finally finished lacing my shoes, and we both headed out the door.

"Wow, its really cold out here." I commented. Fai didn't seem to mind the cold, and was currently splashing in a puddle. It had snowed last night, but it wasn't to cold enough for it to stay as such.

"I like the cold~!"

"I can tell."

It was silent for a while. Several cars passed us, but we were lucky enough not to get slashed... too much at least. Fai seemed kinda disappointed by that fact.

"Hey, Yuui, you know what would be fun?" Fai asked, hands in his pockets, and staring up at the gray sky

"What?" He's been asking a lot of questions today, I noted.

"If we traded spots, you know, like I pretend to be you and you pretend to be me."

I stiffened and stopped walking. "No, Fai-"

He cut me off, "Aww, come one, Yuui! Lots of twins do stuff like that! We're probably the only twins in the history of man who hasn't tried!!"

"Have Kamui and Subaru tried it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well of course not!! They don't look alike!"

I had to think of something, and fast. Once Fai got an idea into his head it was almost impossible to get it out.

"Coooooome oooooooon!! pwease?!" He got in front of me and made puppy dog eyes at me. Now I really had to think of something! It was impossible for anyone to withstand that look once it took affect. Then I found a good reason.

"You'd have to cut your hair."

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You'd either have to cut your hair, or I'd to grow mine out, and we both know that neither of those are going to happen."

He pouted, slumping forward.. "Fiiiiine!"

I sighed with relief. It was good that it had been shot down before that thought could have time to grow and accumulate. I don't like I could take it if Fai were ever to have to deal with the things that I have been through.

**please comment or fav! I prefer comments though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm, yay kuro-kuro comes in in this chapter! yay~! okay all the chapters in this are named after songs, and they, sometimes though not really, have to do with the chapters....**

Chapter 2: The Mating Game

A Kurofai Story

I entered the store and let a sigh of pleasure escape my lips as the warmth rushed out to greet me. Music played in my ears from my ipod, that I had put it in when I had dropped Fai off at work. Fai worked at the local library, which I had found odd when he had told me about it. He didn't seem to be the type to work in a nice, quiet, peaceful, library. But he had been working there for almost 2 years now, and hasn't been fired.

My stomach twisted, letting me know, for about the hundredth time, that it wasn't very happy at me for eating that Chinese food earlier. I groaned mentally, cursing myself for not using the bathroom at the library like I should have. I decided that the best thing to do was to try and find the nearest bathroom.

This was my first time in this store, as its usually Fai who does the shopping, and didn't know where the bathroom was. I looked around and noticed all the cashiers were busy checking people out. I bit my lip and wandered further into the store looking for someone with a store uniform on.

I wondered through the aisles and really wished that I had used the library bathroom. Even just looking at the food made me want to throw up. My stomach twisted again and I hastened my steps, this time keeping my gaze on the floor. My hand come up to my mouth, hoping against hope that I wouldn't blow chunks before I reached the bathroom if I ever found the stupid thing. I whimpered as my stomach flipped again. I went around the corner.

Only to crash into something warm and hard, and I was sent crashing to the floor, just as the song on my ipod switched. Techno music blaring through the ear buds

Dance with me across the ocean floor Sail away to heaven's open door Step right up you're the next contestant In this sweet charade Take a number, wait while I twist your fate On the mating game.  
Mating game.

I winced in pain as my head hit against the tiled floor. With a groan I sat up and noticed one of my ear bud had been knocked out.

_hold me close enough to drink my rose,_

_the devil in my pocket turn to go, _

_sorry if you want it, you're in a daze, _

_tonight I love you, but tomorrow go away,_

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A deep voice above me said. I blinked and looked up, I hadn't been aware that the thing I had run into was human. My stomach flipped again, but this time it didn't have to do with food. Standing in front of me was a man with short spiky black hair, with tan skin, and glaring red eyes. Standing about me was Kurogane Suwa, the new chief of police. Did I even mention that prostitution is illegal?

I did my best to smile up at him, and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that!" I stood up and dusted off my clothes. Reaching into my pocket and turned off my ipod. "These thing are so distracting sometimes." I said.

I felt his eyes on me and after a slip second he said, "Hey your one of the Flowright twins right?" I wasn't to surprised to hear him say this. Me and Fai were known for being the only ones in the whole city with blond hair. And that we were identical twins, we could pass off as the other one...

"Yep!" I said, but my mind was off somewhere else. The conversation from earlier came back into my head. _'Would it really be fun to switch places?'_ I didn't really want to dash Fai's hopes like that, but if my situation were different it would have worked right? When I was younger I used to think about what it would be like to be him, but then the things with Ashura started and I wouldn't wish that kind of thing on my worst enemy, let alone on my twin.

"Which one are you?" I heard him ask.

I looked at him, confused. "Which one of what?"

He glared at me and I could almost see a vein throb in his head. "Which twin are you, idiot!"

"Oh! My name's Fai." It felt strange, taking my twins name as my own. But I really couldn't see the harm in it, if Fai never found out. "So, Mr. Black? What do I call you?" I asked, forcing Fai's famous smile on my lips. The one where its got so much force behind it that his eyes are practically shut, head tilted just slightly. It looked simply adorable on him, but I couldn't help but wonder what it looks like on me? It probably looks really plastic and forced..

"Who the hell are you calling Mr. Black?!" He yelled, and now I really could see the vein in his forehead. "My name is Kurogane!"

I laughed, noting that he got angry rather fast. "Kurogane huh?" I asked, placing a finger on my lips, still smiling. I think I'm having a little too much fun with this, but if I'm going to take Fais' name, might as well act like him too. "Hmm, I don't think a name like that suits you! How about Kuro-chii? Or Kuro-puu?"

"What the HELL?!" He roared this time. A lady that had been near us jumped and several heads turned around to stare at the two of us. "I told you my name is KUROGANE! Kur-oh-gan-eh!!" he fumed.

I giggled, but my stomach decided to start acting up again. I sighed, a hand going unconsciously to my stomach, but kept the smile plastered on my lips. "Anyway Kuro-myu, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Stop bastardizing my name, damn it! And does it look like I work here?!" he growled and started to walk off. I figured that my stomach could wait, as the turning wasn't as bad as it was earlier, and followed after him.

"Aww~! But Kuro-Kuro! Your reactions are sooo adorable~! And you don't have to work here to know where the bathroom is..." I pointed out to him. He grumbled something. "What was that Kuro-tan?"

He turned to me. "If I show you were the bathroom is, will you leave me the hell alone?"

I shrugged. "Sure lets go with that."

He growled, grabbing a hold of my wrist and dragged me off in the opposite direction. "Ahh~! Kuro-meanies hurting me~!" I made my voice have a sing song tone to it. We were still getting strange looks from the people in the store, but I didn't mind. He gave another sigh and used his free hand to massage his temple. I felt a little sorry for him so I decided to be less loud. I picked up my pace, to where we were walking side-by-side. I began swinging my arm, the one with my wrist still in his grasp. Something I used to do with Fai when we were younger and still held hands in public.

"So, Kuro-sama, whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"What is there some law saying I can't be here?" he snapped.

"Well if there is I don't know about it." I replied. "But its kinda weird to be in a grocery store with out a shopping cart, ya know?"

"What about you?" He asked, turning a corner.

"What about me?"

"You're here without a shopping cart."

"Oh~! That's because I needed to find the bathroom, silly. I'm not just gunna shop before using the restroom, 'cause you never know whose going to steal the shopping cart with your stuff in it!!" This was something Fai had told me one day. Said that he was always afraid of someone stealing his shopping cart while he was in the restroom, so he would always go before leaving the house. "I answered your question now whats your reason?"

"My little sister insisted on shopping today, and dragged me along." He stopped walking suddenly. "The restroom's just behind these doors, now leave."

"Thats no way to treat a friend, Kuro-rude." I pretended to pout, jutting out my bottom lip as far as it would go.

"Well good thing we're not friends then huh?" With that he walked off. I smiled after his retreating form.

"Yes that is a good thing." I muttered, before my stomach decided to do a bigger twist than normal, and I bolted through the double doors and ran to the bathroom.

I sat in the back of the room, watching the rest of the people in the room with unhidden disgust. I really hate this place. It was a underground club that Ashura had been the founder of. It was literally underground. Ashura also owns the bar above it. The majority of the people upstairs weren't aware of what is happening right beneath their feet.

The room was in the basement of the bar, and it was nothing special. With cement wall and really bad lighting, the only attractive thing in the room were the many couches and beds. Though I guess many of the people were more concerned with sex than the state, and the lack cleanliness, of the room. None of the furniture had been clean since they were first bought, and that was 5 years ago.

I was currently sitting on one of those said couches and wished my mind hadn't gone there. I was glad, however, that no one had approached me yet, and I had already been here for an hour. I'm usually one of the top prostitutes here, with my exotic looks.

Someone sat beside me, and I could barely contain a sigh. "Hey," a mans voice whispered in my ear, his warm breath stank of alcohol. And I almost gagged at how strong the smell was. "How much?"

"Depends," I replied, allowing myself to go into autopilot. I turned around and straddled his lap, bringing my face close to his, so close our mouths were almost touching. "What would you like?" I felt him shiver underneath me. He had longish brown hair, I noticed, burring my hands into it.

"A blowjob." He whispered hotly and tried to kiss me, but I moved my head back in time. I remembered back to this morning. Something about blowjobs being...

"10 dollars." I said, hands automatically began unzipping the mans pants.

He gave a light chuckle and raised his hips to reach into his back pocket for his wallet. I could feel how hard he was already. "You're the cheapest little whore I've ever come across." he held out the bill.

I gritted my teeth, but took the money, stuffing it into my back pocket. I lowered myself between his legs. About halfway through it I began digging my nails into his thighs, still pissed off at him for calling me a cheap whore. His cries of pleasure turned to little gasps of pain, and I almost chuckled. He released with a chocked grunt. It shot down the back of my throat and I forced myself not to gag.

I stood up with a glare. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now." With that said I turned and stomped off to the bathroom

I slammed the bathroom door open, but made sure to close it softly and lock it. I shouldn't get mad at the door, it wasn't its fault. With a sigh I went over to the toilet, and crouched in front of it. I gave another sigh, right before I reached a finger into my mouth and began the process of purging. I gave an almost violent cough right before my stomach emptied, of what little contents that it had to begin with, with wasn't anything really. After I was done in the bathroom the only thing I had to eat before coming to work was some grapes... and that was only to make sure they weren't too sour

I sat back against the wall with a sigh. I really hate this job, what I wouldn't give to have a normal life. I stared out the window, it was a small window. It was small and located up towards the ceiling; like one of those windows you find in your basement thats just a little bit above ground. I couldn't see anything out of it, as it lead out to a dark alleyway and was covered in years of grim.

I stood up and went over to the sink, rinsing out my mouth, glad to be ride of the vile taste. I grabbed one of the paper towels and dried off my mouth.

I moved towards the door, and was planning on going back out there. When the alarms went off.

The police were here.

**********!!!IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW!!!*************

**Ive got a paraquel to this that is in Kuroganes pov but will not be posted until the next chapter is but im going to stop uploading today to see if I've got any fans... **

**********!!!END OF IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW!!!***********

**you know with so little detail on that little scene you're probably wondering why this is rated M... well lets just say it gets VERY graphic later on~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 3~! hope you like it! I was soooo happy I got 2 reviews! i know youre probably wondering why that makes me so happy but i can't help it! i just love it when people comment even if its not anything speacial except for a 'upload please' it still encourages me! Special thanks to the two people (so far) who reviewed.**

**Oh and just to remind you all the titles are named after songs.**

**now enjoy~!**

Chapter 3: Why Cant We be Friends?

**A KuroFai Story **

The alarm was loud and blaring, and despite that I didn't feel the need to get out of the building as fast as I could. It was quite the opposite actually. As the police weren't here yet, they were just on there way. Ashura listens to the police monitors and always presses the button when they are going to be in the neighborhood.

There was a sharp knock on the bathroom door. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at its reflection in the mirror, wondering who it was that wasn't panicking. "Who is it?" I called out, hesitantly.

"Its me, Watanuki! Open this door now!!" the teen cried, and the banging on the door become more urgent.

I leaned over and opened the door. I raised an eyebrow when he toppled in to the room, panting and gasping for breath. Watanuki was an old friend and coworker... or used to be, until he got into a bad fight, which landed him into a coma for several months, only to come out with amnesia. The person who had sold him had died while he was in a coma, and a lady names Yuuko took him in. In my opinion he was one of the lucky ones

"What are you doing here?" I asked, picking him up off of the floor.

"I could ask you the same!" he snapped, "But there's not enough time for that. Here, Yuuko asked me to give this to you."

He thrust something long and black in my arms. I held it up, and after a few minutes of turning it around, I figured out what it was. "Why do I need a wig?" It was cut in a style that closely resembled Yuuko's hair cut and about as long to.

"Yuuko said Fei-Wang Reed was lurking around here or something." With that said he left the room.

I stood frozen. The first, and thankfully only, encounter I've had with Fei-Wang Reed was undoubtedly the most horrible experience I've had. He had been a client but had gone insane halfway during it. I still have scars on my body from him. He was the first one to scar me, other than Ashura.

I shook my head roughly, clearing it of the memories. I put the wig on and faced the mirror, making sure that I had tucked all the blond hair underneath. It was long and reached down past my knees, and it was odd seeing me with black hair, but it didn't look that bad.

I walked over to the toilet and stood on the rim of it. I had spend too much time in here as it was, and couldn't risk going back out of the room, so my only option was through the window. I pushed the small window open and pulled myself up and out of the room. I've done this several times before, so I got out of there relatively easy. Picking myself up off the ground, I brushed the dirt off of me, and checked the wig to make sure that it was still in place.

With a sigh I headed further into the dark alleyway. I don't really like small dark spaces, but thankfully it's not a claustrophobic feeling. I usually sing a lullaby mother used to sing to us when me and Fai were little. It wasn't the nicest of songs or the happiest, but it always calmed me down. With a sigh I breathed in the cold air and began to sing softly

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_It was always you that I despised _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye Goodbye Goodbye_ (1)

The song had a sad haunting sound to it, and in the alleyway it sounded even more forlorn. I kept singing that line over and over again, as it was the only part of the song that I remember, and before I knew it I was out of the alleyway, several streets away from the bar.

I could see the flashing lights indicating that the police were there, and couldn't help but wonder exactly why they were there in the first place. Curiosity won me over and I found myself walking back towards the bar, taking the main road this time. As I got closer to the place, I noticed that there was only two police cars there. I could vaguely make out someone leaning against one of them. The closer I got I could tell that it was a man with broad shoulders and pitch black spiky hair.

I was less than a street away and there was two police officers standing in front of the place. A group of other men stood talking to one of them. One of them was yelling, and by what I could hear, it sounded like a fight had erupted. I saw Ashura standing off to the side talking heatedly to another officer that I had missed. I noticed something flicker in the corner of my eye, and my attention was forced to the man leaning against the car. He was lighting a cigarette, or trying to, it seemed like his lighter was out of gas. His tan fingers kept flicking it and I heard him growl with irritation when the thing didn't light on the fifth try. I recognized him from earlier...

I walked on the other side of the car, and was planning to keep on walking when his voice stopped me. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked, I hadn't thought that he had seen me... "Oh hey Kuro-myu~! Funny seeing you here!" His back was turned to me, so I didn't need to plaster the smile on my face. He growled and stuffed his lighter back into his pocket, and flicked the unlit cigarette off to the side. "Hyuu, that's rather wasteful don't you think, Kuro-puu?" I asked lazily slumping over the top of the car, my hands stretched out in front of me.

He turned suddenly, and I quickly put a grin on. "Will you stop with those damn names already?!" He hissed out, ruby-red eyes glaring at me intently. "And what the hell is this, 'hyuu-...'?" I laughed at the look of confusion on his face, both from the unfinished question and when he finally registered what I was wearing. "What....the ...hell?!"

I grinned, pushed away from the car, spun once, and came to a stop with my hands on my hips in the most feminine pose I could think of at the moment. "You like?" The look of his face was priceless, his eyes were wide and I could see one of them twitching even in the dim light of the street lamp.

He sighed, shoulders sagging, before he look at me with bored eyes. "Let me guess: Gender confused?"

I pouted. "No!" I huffed. "That bars' my uncles, and he doesn't like it when we're out at night." I said the first thing that came off the top of my head. "And since our apartment is close the easiest thing to do is... well this." I flicked some of the black hair over my shoulder.

He gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me, and turned around leaning against the car again.

"So, anyway, what happened?" I asked coming around the car, and mimicking his actions. I watched as Ashura went back into the building followed by one of the officers who had been talking to the group of men.

I notice Kurogane shrug a little, and turned my attention back to him as he answered. "Some type of fight," and under his breath I heard him grumble: "Don't even know why I had to come along!"

"Is that so?" I said with a smirk, before I grabbed his wrist and began dragging him off, much like he had done with me earlier. I could hear him sputtering behind me, but paid him no mind as I waved to one of the other officers, the one who had been talking to Ashura. "I'm kidnapping Kuro-chu for a while!" The officers looked taken aback.

"You damn bastard! Let me go!" Kurogane yelled tugging, and trying to get free. I could tell he wasn't struggling as hard as he could, and guessed that he must be trying to put on a show. I continued to drag him off. We rounded the corner, and the yelling stopped, but he yanked his arm out of my hand.

"So, Kuro-tan, where do we go now?" I asked, gently rubbing my now sore hand. "Who said i we're /i going anywhere?" He huffed, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and speed up. I picked up my steps as well. It was hard to keep up with him, as his legs were longer than mine, with every step he took I had to take two.

"Well I did say I was kidnaping you! What kinda kidnapper would I be if I let you run free?" When I finally caught up with him, I slipped one of my arms through his. He sighed irritated, but didn't try to shake me off, most likely seeing that it would be useless. "You're warm." I commented, wrapping both my arms around now and burring my face in his arm, giggling. He smelled really good, but I couldn't place exactly what it was he smelled like...

"What the HELL! Get off of me damn it!!" He yelled, and took a swing at me. I sinced it coming in time to just barely dodge it.

I ran away laughing, and I heard him follow after me. I couldn't stop laughing and barely managed to yell down the street. "Waa! Help a big bad Doggie is chasing me!"

"Im not a dog, bastard! Now get back here!"

I was running as fast as I could, and was glad for taking track the last three years of high school. I was glad there wasn't anyone on streets as it would have been hard to weave in between them. There was a turn coming up, and as quickly as I could I rounded it. I quit running and pushed my back up against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Kurogane came around the corner as well, and I had to admire that he wasn't out of breath.

He glared at me. "You're lucky that I can't kill civilians." he grunted, folding his arms across his chest, and the look on his face made me think he was pouting.

I laughed, smiling, vaguely noticing that my cheeks hurt. It made since, I wasn't use to smiling for long periods of time... "Yeah well-" I cut myself off when the smell of something familiar whiffed by me. Kurogane was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Hey you smell that?" I asked, taking another sniff of the air, trying to figure out what it was.

"No." he grunted.

"It smells sweet, kinda like..." I gasp finally as I realized what it was. "Chocolate!" I breathed out, finally catching a glimpse of the bakery, a couple of yards away. Chocolate to me was a godsend, and just about the only food substance that my stomach can take. It didn't make much since, if you stopped and thought about it, but I'm not complaining!

"I haven't had that in forever!" I whispered, and was about the only true thing that I had said, while with Kurogane.

Kurogane was looking at me like I had gone insane. I grabbed his sleeve and gave him the best Fai look I could manage. "Kuro-woofy?" I pulled on the sleeve gently, making my eyes water for affect. "Chocolate?"

"Tch, whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. I grinned, and this time it didn't feel fake.

I practically skipped over to the bakery, Kurogane following me the whole way. I could still hear him grumbling something, but chose to ignore him. I pushed open the door and walked over the counter, peering down at all the treats. I sensed Kuroganes presence behind me.

"Hello, what would you like, Ma'am?" Someone asked, and I looked up to see the cashier leaning over the counter, smiling at me. I laughed silently when the title, Ma'am, registered in my head. I noticed his name tag said, Yukito.

I smiled up at him sweetly. "Hello! I'd like..." I glanced at all the treats, before one of them caught my eye. "That one!" I pointed at it through the glass. "Fondant au Chocolat!" I repeated. I had taken a French class in High school as well, so I didn't sound like a complete retard when I pronounced the words.

"Alright," The man smiled and tapped something on the cash register, "That'll be $3.99."

I reached into my pocket, and pulled the ten out from earlier. I gave it too him, and stood up as he put the money away, and walked into the back room. I smiled at Kurogane and pulled him over to one of the tables. "You aren't going to get anything?" I asked as settled into one of the chairs. He followed suit, arms folded across his chest.

He shook his head, slightly. "I hate chocolate." was all he said. And then it was my turn to stare at him like he was insane.

"You don't like chocolate!!" I gasped, saying that was like blasphemy, to me anyway...

We sat in silence for a while, and Yukito came back with my heavenly dessert. "Thanks." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, before he left, and joined another man behind the counter.

I dug into my food, and sighed at how good it was. I savored the taste, and decided to watch Kurogane, who now had his eyes shut. I glanced between him and the chocolate, and smirked when an idea came to me.

I waited until there was only one bite left, before stretched my foot out and kicked him in the shin. I watched as his eyebrow twitched and he scowled. I glared at him slightly, and kicked him again, this time harder. He opened his eyes and glared at me. "Wh-!"

As soon as he had opened his mouth I had shoved the fork into his mouth. The fork that had the last bite of chocolate cake on it. While I was sad for the loss of the chocolate-y goodness, I was happy for the reaction it got out of him.

I watched as the look of surprised washed over Kurogane, before he chewed on the food, a brief look of distaste replaced the surprise. And he closed his eyes, chewed, swallowing, and glared at me. There was a look of rage, and I noticed him trembling slightly from it.

I smiled at him, not at all scared by the death glare. But supposed that it would be a smart thing to start running now┘

"Try that again and I'll eat your hand!"(2) he roared, standing up from his chair, and slamming his hands on the desk. I grinned, scooting my chair back. I stood up as he walked around the table.

"Now, now! Don't be mad, Kuro-run~!" I giggled, ducking his fist as it came sailing for my face.

I turned to the two behind the counter, all the while dodging his attempts at hitting me. "Thanks for the dessert!"

When I was close enough I threw the door open and ran outside in the cold air, Kurogane hot on my trail.

**1) the song is Room of Angel not sure who the artist is... but a very depressing song to have your mother sing it to you**

**2)-sigh- sorry i couldnt resist using this line from the english anime i just loved it so~!**

**and as many will wonder why exactly Yuui didn't get change back if you read my paraquel, when i upload it, you will find out. And it also comes up later in the story**

**you MUST have read this far into my story to read the paraquel or it wont make ANY sence!(and yes i know i didn't spell that word right...) The Paraquel begins when they enter the cafe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**hmm... I dont think this is as long as some of the others... but oh well it was only a filler chapter anyway...**

Chapter 4: Somewhere In Between

**A KuroFai Story **

When I finally arrived home that night, it was already one in the morning. After I had left Kurogane I had made a stop at Yuukos'...er... lot, as I couldn't see the house, and had left the wig sitting on the grass. Though it was late I knew Fai wasn't worried, as it was around the time I usually got home. If anything he would ask why I was home early...

I unlocked the door. "I'm home!" I called out. I could hear soft music coming from the living room. Closing the door and locking it, I made mu way to the living room. When I entered I saw where the music was coming from.

"Yuui! I can't do DDR!"(1) Fai whined, not even bothering to follow the arrows anymore.

I snorted, crossing the room and sat down on the couch. The music stopped and the word 'FAILED' appeared in big block letters. "And you've known this for about what two years now?"

"It's not fair!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're like a pro at this, and I get..." He pointed to the screen which now had his total scores for the three songs he had tried. "This."

I raised my eyebrows, impressed. "Hey, you got a D on the second song. That's an improvement!" All the rest were E's... and he was on beginner mode too...

"Shadd up!" He sulked, turning off the game system, and rolling up the mat. "What game should I- Ooh! Kingdom Hearts II!!" He pulled out the case and popped in the disk. He turned the system back on, and sat down in front of the TV. I noticed that he forgot to do something, and wondered how long it was going to take him to notice.

The main screen popped up, and Fai began messing with the controller. "Down...Down.... Down damn you down! No! I don't want a new game! I wanna go dooooown!!! ….Okay fine a new game.... Yuui! It's not working!!" Fai whined, turning to me. I had been trying to hold back my laughter. But when he turned to me with tears in his eyes, I busted out laughing.

"Y-you're such..... an idiot sometimes!" I gasped out, sides hurting from laughing so hard. "You forgot to turn on the controller!"(2)

Fai blinked, turning back to the cordless controller and noticed there was no red light. "Oh..." was all he said before he turned to me with a slight frown.

I stopped laughing when I noticed his frown. "W-what?" I asked.

"You seem happier."

_Well I did get off of work about two hours earlier than normal, and spent more than half of that time with a growl puppy-cop._ "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen you this happy since before..." He trailed off, eyes darkening and filled with sadness.

"Fai?" I asked, concerned, knowing what he was thinking about.

He shook his head, clearing it of the memories. "No I'm fine." He turned on the controlled, but stood up and sat down next to me, on the couch. He clicked down and selected his save.

He wasn't that far into the game, as he refused to play as Sora, so would always restart the game when it got time to play him.

"Axel's so sexy." Fai said in a wistful voice, when the character made his entrance. Fai looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "And Riku too... and-"

"And just about anyone in his game who doubles as a seme." I said, cutting him off.

Fai giggled, "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. He noticed and turned his attention to me, with a smirk. Before I knew it, he leaned over and licked my cheek. "That's 'cause you're the only uke for me!"

I felt my face heat up. "Eh!!" I whined, trying to wipe his saliva off of my face. "Jerk!"

"But it's true!" He protested. He grabbed my chin in one hand, the other pressed into the couch by my side. "I'd love you no matter what." He whispered seriously, face coming closer to mine.

"Right," I said, playfully rolling my eyes at him. He smirked, and was about to kiss me when I let out an unexpected yawn. I blushed when he blinked, hoping my breath didn't smell bad...

"S-sorry!" I stuttered.

He grinned. "It's alright. It's late anyway, and you have school in the morning right?"

I pouted. "Yeah," I grumbled. I had failed 8th grade, and so had to repeat it... It had been hard on me at first, because I could no longer be with Fai, and Ashura was no longer going to pay for my college. But I had somehow managed, and made a couple of friends. Watanuki had been one of them, but I haven't had a decent conversation with him, Doumeki, or Himawari since his accident. Because we had been co-workers we had been closer to each other than the other two, but now he only knows that he and I used to be friends.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Fai said, taking my sad features in a different way. "You only have to finish this year, then it'll all be over!"

"You have to get up too, though, right?"

"Yeah... just not as early!" he said winking.

I pouted. "I'm going to go take a shower now."

He nodded, turning back to his game which he had neglected to save, which now said: Game Over.

I made my way out of the living room and up the stairs; on my way to the bathroom I made sure to grab a towel. Stepping into the small room, I shut the door, not bothering to lock it. As Ashura wasn't going to be home until 3 something, long after I got out.

Stripping off my shirt, shivering as the cold air hit my skin, I turned on the faucet. After checking to make sure that the temperature of the water was to my liking, I hit the switch to stop the water from draining. I don't like taking showers; I have a fear of water falling down on me in enclosed spaces...

Stripping out of the rest of my clothes, I sat down in the middle of the tub, not bothering to close the curtains, and brought my knees into my chest. With my arms wrapped around my legs, tracing a scar with a finger, humming a light song, and waited for the water to fill up. The scar was long and thin, and crisscrossed with several other older ones. I have a lot of scars on me... mostly on my legs and wrists. The majority of them were from Ashura, because he liked cutting my legs more than my arms, says that he could cut deeper without hitting any significant artery. The ones on my wrists were from the handcuffs that I had to wear before I learned to not struggle.

I blinked when I felt water brush against my hand, and was glad that I hadn't gone to far in thought to not have noticed. Deciding that the water level was good enough, I turned the faucet off. Slowly uncurling from the fetal position, I sighed in pleasure as my back come into contact with the warm water.

After dunking my hair in the water, I reached for the shampoo and began the normal process of bathing. It didn't take long for me to finish cleaning myself, and before I knew it I was already out and drying myself off.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I grabbed my old clothes and made my way into my room. me and Fai shared a room, seeing as the house was only a 3 bedroom and when we came to live here, when we were 6, Ashura was already using two of them. One for his room and one for his study... which I don't see why he needs one. Studies are for major business men, and I don't think owning a bar and a prostitution ring counts as that...

I don't mind sharing a room with Fai, but living with Fai can get a little messy, as he tends to like clutter. I'm the tidier twin, while he's the pig-sty twin.

With a sigh I threw my clothes in the hamper, and grabbed my sleeping pants. Quickly throwing them on, as well as a shirt, I stretched slowly before hopping into the bed. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get that much sleep tonight, so I set my alarm to 6:20. This would give me two pushes of the snooze button, before it was time to start getting ready.

Clicking off the lamp, I rolled over and in a few minutes I was fast asleep.

**1) hehe sorry about that I just love DDR, and when I had one of my friends over one day I got this idea... cuz she really sucked... Fai is actually better at it that her! I swear she misses just one and it says FAILED!**

**2) this has happened to me before! it sucks! I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the stupid thing!**

**Okay I also have this uploaded up on DeviantArt, and several people on there told me that they wanted more abusive scenes of Ashura and Yuui, so~ the next chapter will have a rape scene. Im just warning you people now. this is rated M for a reason**

**until next time~! (which will be False Pretense, cuz I need to upload the next chapter to that one before I go to this one)**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Okay this chapter will be split into two parts, because it was getting really long, and if you're a reader like me, you love then long one but don't like it to be too long... short attention spand! but i will have the next part up really soon so don't worry! now i have two things to say**

**1) Please Please Please read False Pretense, because some later chapters will get really confusing if you don't!!!**

**and 2) I would very much appreciate it if you Review! and speacial thanks to all of you that did!! I love you guys very much right now!!!!!**

Chapter 5 part 1: A Decade Under the Influence Part 1

**A KuroFai Story**

_The boy awoke to darkness. His back was pressing against the stone wall; legs crapped from staying in that position all night. The boy knew that if he stretched out one of his arms he could touch the other wall in front of him, and off to both sides of him. He stared in front of him, trying to see just a few inches in front of him. He couldn't, so he sighed and looked up towards where he knew the sky would be._

_Pale blue sky met him and he gave a light smile. He might be stuck down here, but at least Fai was up there, even if he didn't know if his twin was safe or not, it was still better than being trapped down here._

_He stood up, legs buckling from being in one spot all night, and he grabbed hastily at the wall in front of him. The tips of his fingers caught between two stones, stopping his fall. He forced his legs to stay up right, and felt up along the wall. He could feel that the stones were unevenly placed in areas._

_He lifted one of his legs and began trying to see if the wall would hold his weight. He let out a little laugh as he was now climbing up the wall. He wanted nothing more than to be up there again with Fai. And though he knew Fai wasn't up there, as he had told him that he was going to get help, he could still wait for him._

_As he got closer to the surface, not close enough to the light for anyone looking in to see him, he heard voices. He was about to yell up at them, when something blocked the light, and something heavy crashed down on him, sending him back down the hole. He cried out as he back hit the ground, but his cry was cut off by the thing landing on him, effectively winding him._

_He coughed, flailing, trying to push the heavy thing off of him. He gagged at the smell of the thing, and finally managed to knock it off of him. It took up more than half of the room down here, and he had to push his back up against the wall, to avoid touching it. He wondered what the thing was. The smell was something akin to what a dead animal smelled like._

_Since the thing hadn't moved, he was sure that it was dead. Taking a deep breath, for courage, he reached forward trying to feel what the thing was. He stopped when his hand felt cloth. It felt like a T-shirt, and what ever was underneath it was hard and cold._

_His body tensed up and he let out a frightened scream._

_The thing was human._

---------------------

I awoke to the sound of the front door slamming shut. My eyes snapped open, heart pounding loudly in my chest, and immediately searched for the alarm clock. Its face read 6:30. I furrowed my eyebrows, noting that my alarm hadn't gone off. With a sigh, I sat up in the bed. Fai grumbled something in his sleep and turned over to face the wall.

I chuckled, still tired. Fai could sleep through a hurricane. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and went to the closet. Rummaging through it I grabbed a pair of pants, socks, a long sleeved shirt, and a T-shirt to go over it. It was mid January and the weather was freezing outside.

Grabbing my backpack from the floor, I slung it over my shoulder and made my way down stairs, the cold of the wood floors seeping through my thin socks. I entered the kitchen and froze when I saw Ashura sitting at the table, golden eyes staring hard at me.

I shifted uncomfortably as his eyes never left me, and I had a feeling I was in trouble. "G-good morning?" I said as I made my way over to one of the cabinets, grabbing a bowl out of it. I still felt his eyes on me as I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk out. My heart was pounding fast in my chest wondering what he was up to. It wasn't every day that he would miss out on sleep just to stare at me.

Placing the clean bowl into the sink, I turned the water on and let it fill the bowl up about half way. Turning the water off, I pulled the cap off of the milk and let a few drops fall into the water, making it a murky color. I did this just about every day, to convince Fai that I had eaten some breakfast before I went to school. He was a Nazi about eating breakfast in the morning.

Taking a spoon and throwing it into the milk-water I turned and found Ashura still staring at me. I sighed, slightly irritated, and placed the milk back into the refrigerator, before I turned to him.

"What?" I snapped.

He smirked, probably liking the fact that he had gotten under my skin. He placed his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together, and rested his head on them. "Where's my money?" he asked, bluntly

"Uh..." was my intelligent response. I seriously had no idea what happened to the money after the Cafe last night. "Shit..."

His smirk only widened. "I take it you don't have it?" He asked tauntingly. Every night, I have to pay him; usually I have to earn 200 dollars a night for him to be satisfied. Sometimes, very rarely though, he'll drop it down to 150 dollars, if he's feeling generous, which isn't often.

"Fine I'll pay you back double tonight or something." I replied.

"Sorry the 'Basement's' closed tonight." He said, his smirk reminding me of Cheshire cats. 'Basement' was what our little whore house was called, not the most creative name...

I sighed. "Whatever. I'll pay it when I get home then?"

"Make sure to come home early. Don't want your brother to walk in now do we?" He chuckled. I shuddered, grabbed my bag from the floor, left the room, and was out the door.

When I reached the bus stop, I realized I left my jacket at the house. I sighed, and as I ireally/i didn't want to go back for it. The reasons being I would miss the bus, and I didn't want to deal with Ashura any more than I already have this morning.

I rubbed my clothed arms for warmth, and winced when my wrist stung. I blinked in confusion and pushed up my sleeve. The spot were Ashura had put his cigarette out on, was bleeding, the surface around it red. I had forgotten about it, as this was the first time it had acted up since I had gotten it. I figured I had rubbed the scab off of it. I whipped the blood off with my sleeve, knowing that after a while the flow would stop.

The bus pulled up in front of me, and I jumped slightly; I hadn't seen it coming down the street. The driver opened the doors, and I climbed in, and took the seat behind the driver. Taking the seat by the window, I placed my bag in the seat next to me and put my feet in front of my bag, with my back against the window. I dug out my ipod and drowned out the rest of the ride.

We arrived at the school in only five songs, and I had to pause it half way through one of them. Turning my ipod back off, I stuffed it in my bag and got off of the bus; my backpack slung over my shoulder.

Entering the building, I made my way to the spot I claimed as mine this year. We weren't allowed to roam the halls before the bell rang, so they had us all crowd in the cafeteria. I sat down on the floor against one of the walls, and watched the people with a bored expression. As soon as I sat down, several people in the tables closest to me stared at me with a look of brief distaste, before they looked away again.

Sitting on the floor, despite being labeled as strange, (not that I wasn't already, but we have Fai to blame for some of that.), saved me a lot of headache on deciding where I was going to sit. I might have been going to this school since I was 6 but most people avoided me. Really the only people who I used to talk with were Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari.

I felt someone kick my foot to get my attention; I looked up at them, not sure when I had begun staring at my lap. I blinked when I saw Watanuki standing in front of me. _What's with people and staring at me today?_ I blinked again when several seconds passed by and he still hadn't said anything.

"Umm... Hi?" I asked, lifting up my arm and waving at him. He continued to stare, before he sighed, and sat down beside me.

I stared at him confused. He lifted his gaze back to me with his blue eyes, which were darker than mine I noted, for the first time in a long time. "What were you doing at that place last night?" He asked.

I held back a sigh, and tried to think of the best explanation. "Well...it's...complicated?" _Oh yeah, nice come back there, Yuui-bear... _that voice sounded a lot like Fai's...

He sighed deeply, and it sounded like I was wearing him down. "What happened to us Yuui? Himawari said we used to be friends, but the way we act now doesn't seem to fit that..."

He looked pitiful, his head was bowed, hair hanging in his eyes, which had a miserable look in them. "I wish I could remember." He muttered.

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I was at a loss for words and felt terrible about it. I was probably the lousiest friend on the planet, but I couldn't bring myself to try and explain my reasoning to him. It had been crappy to begin with, but at least he might be better off with out me in his life, at least this time around.

After all it was my fault he had gotten into that accident in the first place.

The bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief as I shot up, and ran from him. I didn't have to look back to know that he was still sitting there with the same miserable look on his face.

**Okay Part 2 will be up very soon!!! promise!!**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**I did warn you in the last chapter!! this chapter contains a rape scene!! you don't have to read that part!!! if you see ***** this symble and don't want to read it scroll down to where you see ----------- but just know that it happend!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything!!! i swear!! **

_Chapter 5 part 2: A Decade Under the Influence Part 2_

I walked down my block, having ditched my last hour and was now making my way to the house. My last hour was Biology so I wasn't too depressed about missing it, but I think anywhere would be better than with Ashura. I couldn't listen to my ipod any more seeing, as it had died somewhere during my walk. I took a shuddering breath, and rubbed my upper arms to try and get warm. iI really wish i had gone back for it/i

I groaned, as the wind picked up again, tossing my hair every which way. I was sure that I look terrible. My ears were frozen, but my hands felt far from it.

Ignoring my arms for now, I rubbed my hands together to get the friction to warm them. I moved them closer to my mouth and breathed on them, hoping that would help. It didn't. I whimpered, the warm air hadn't helped, only made them feel even more frozen.

I opened my eyes, glad that I wasn't walking in the middle of the street, but on peoples lawns, as I didn't want to get hit by a car just because I had my eyes shut. I glared suspiciously around me... this street was really quiet...

"Hey don't I have gloves in my bag?" I asked myself,(1) not bothering to keep my voice down. I didn't really care if people knew that I was talking to myself, as with technology now-a-days, I could be on a headset or something.

"I'm not sure... I'll check..." I responded, taking my bag off of my shoulders and pulled it in front of me, all the while still walking. I unzipped the very front of the backpack, and dug around in there. I gasped in relief when my fingers felt cloth. (Though I think I touched it several times before my mind actually registered that it was the gloves...)

I grinned happily as I zipped, and slipped on the gloves.

There was a loud honk, and I jumped. It had echoed loudly down the neighborhood. I rubbed one of my ears, pouting slightly, as I turned and looked at the car who was idly sitting there. I blinked, tilted my head to the side. I recognized that car from somewhere, but couldn't for the life of me remember where I had seen it before...

I shrugged, losing interest, and was about to turn and keep walking, when the window of the car rolled down. My next door neighbor, Mrs. Ruby, poked her head out of the window.

"Yuui is that you?" She asked, raising her voice slightly, so I could hear it over the wind and the engine. I smiled at her, politely, and walked over to her.

"Yup, it's me!"

She looked concerned, her eyes scanning my face. "Are you alright, honey? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I grinned at her again, and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, and said the first thing that came to my head. "Well, Ashura said that he wasn't feeling too well and got me permission to leave a little early, so I could take care of him. With Fai being at college, it would have been harder to get him out of class, and I can make my work up easier than he can."

She frowned. "But to have you walking out here in the freezing cold!" she muttered, before nodding to the passenger's side of the car. "Well come on then, get in!"

I hesitated. It wasn't like I didn't want to get a ride home in a warm car, I just didn't feel right being around her... Her husband's one of my clients... "Umm... That's ok, Mrs. Ruby! It's not too far from here! And I'm sure you have-"

She cut me off. "Just get in the car, Yuui. I'm not going to let you walk home in this weather."

I nodded, ran around the front of the car, and hopped into the passenger's seat. "Thanks..." I mumbled.

The ride wasn't particularly eventful, just light conversation. She pulled up in her driveway, and I jogged over to my house, after waving goodbye to her. I sighed, when I reached the front door, and fished my keys out of my pocket.

I unlocked the door, closed it behind me, and called out: "I'm here!"

No reply... The house was quiet. I blinked, dropped my backpack beside the door and slipped my shoes off.

I knew he was still home, as the car had been in the driveway, so I made my way to his study. I knocked lightly on the wooden surface of the door, and waited for him to answer.

**********"Come in!" Ashura called out from behind the door. I turned the knob hesitantly, vaguely wondering what kinda hell I would have to go through today, before I made myself stop thinking. It's usually better if I don't.

He was sitting at his desk, with his feet propped up on it, leaning casually in his chair. I sighed softly and stepped further into the room. I noticed that he had moved a mattress in here. I glanced at it in confusion. Usually we do it on the floor or his desk…

I looked back at him knowing that the confusion was written on my face. He only smirked, and looked at something behind me. "Shut the door." He wasn't speaking to me.

I gasped, back straightening; telling me there was something behind me. I turned my head around and saw two men standing on either side of the door. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as they both leered at me. I clenched my fists in anger and turned my attention back to Ashura.

"Let me guess." I snapped. "Another bidding?" Every so often Ashura will hold something like an auction, and the highest bidder gets a night with me. He hasn't done this in 6 months, and has always informed me about when he's going to do one of them.

He smiled, (the damn bastard didn't smirk he smiled!) and one of the men was pressed flush against my back, hands clamping over my arms. I shuddered in disgust as his breath ghosted across my neck. "It looks like you were right Ashura. He is a pretty kitty."

The other man came up beside me, just as close as the other one. "And a feisty kitten at that," He nipped my ear, I shook my head and turned it so it would be out of his reach. I yelped when the second man grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back to where it had been.

"I ask you not to hurt him too much; he will still be needed for tomorrow." Ashura said, not even bothering to look up, but was instead checking the dirt under his nails.

It was the first man who spoke. "Why would we want to hurt something this beautiful?" His hands were roaming my body now, slipping underneath my shirt.

"But we will, most certainly, leave our 'mark'." To prove his point the second man bit harshly down on my neck. I held back a cry, biting my lip. I hated this, more than anything else, this is what I hated. The feel of someone's hand touching me out of lust…

I was pushed roughly onto the bed, and the first man climbed on top of me. He stripped me of my shirt, hands continuing to roam across my skin. I shuddered under the touch, my eyes closed as I tried to block out the feeling. His hands quickly got impatient and soon my pants were tossed somewhere on the floor.

I was flipped over onto my stomach, and for that I was glad. I didn't want to see the lust in his eyes anymore. The man lifted my hips and entered me swiftly. I let out a sharp cry, my breath becoming erratic, as he started thrusting. I bit my lip to keep any more noises from escaping.

The second man stood close by watching, getting some sick pleasure out of it too I noticed.

I let out a startled cry as the man on top of my thrust deeper inside of me and spilt his seed. He pulled out of me, and I wasn't even able to catch my breath before the second one mounted me, thrusting inside, mercilessly. I cried out, not bothering to hide it anymore. This man was bigger than the first, and was thrusting harder. I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding after this was over.

Wave after wave of pain washed over me, and my eyes began to burn; threatening to start crying. It had been a while since someone had been this rough with me. And each thrust felt like he was ripping apart my insides. I was panting harder than ever now, hands gripping the sheets tightly, and I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. I was becoming dizzy, vision clouded with dark spots.

He finally released himself with a grunt. I heard him chuckle as he got off of me, my body felt heavy, and the black spots were growing larger. I felt myself gasp for breath and wondered I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and couldn't comprehend my thoughts.

Finally after what felt like an eternity my vision went completely black, and I passed out.

------------------

I awoke, my body felling less heavy than it had when I had slipped into unconsciousness. I heard light breathing coming from beside me, and I opened my eyes when something cold and wet was brushed across my forehead.

Ashura sat beside me, wiping my forehead with a wet rag. I blinked, and raised a hand to rub at my eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light. "S-sorry about passing out," I said, wincing slightly from the pain in my throat.

He shook his head. "It's to be expected, you haven't had it rough for a while."

I noticed that a blanket had been thrown over me, and that I was in my room. I also noticed I was in my sleep clothes…

"I'm letting you have tomorrow off. They paid quite a lot to have you." He finished wiping my forehead, placed the rag in a bowl beside him, and stood up. "600, in fact,"

"T-thanks…" I grunted out.

He only nodded and left the room. I tried to sit up but winced when the pain flared up my backside, I wasn't going to be about to walk for a while…

**1) It is not weird to talk to yourself!!!!**

**Mrs. Ruby is a new OC of mine and play a somewhat important part for later on in the story**

**Okay that was my first ever Lemon/rape scene so if its not good im sooooooo soooooo sorry!!! don't kill me!!!! please!! just tell me if I did alright or not!! **

**as always REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay this chapter is named after the song for **_**XXXHolic**_** Kei opening. I don't know what the song translates to, but the title of it fits.**

Chapter 6: Nobody Knows

**A KuroFai Story**

I lifted my head off of the pillow, and stared at the white wall in front of me. I lifted one of my arms, and slapped the snooze button, effectively shutting the alarm clock up… well at least for the next ten or so minutes…

With a heavy groan and a sigh, my head dropped back into the pillow. I tried to get back to sleep, but something wouldn't let me. I turned my head to the side to where Fai was, still sleeping peacefully. He was curled up, with his shins pressed into my side, and his blond hair fell in his face.

It wasn't to surprising to see him in my bed. We used to sleep together all the time, until Ashura bought another bed. But some nights we still keep the habit.

Fai finally opened his eyes. "Mornin'" he said, voice thick from sleep.

I made a noise in the back of my throat and turned back over to the clock. It had only been two minutes. "We need to get up…" I said, making no real effort to do just that.

"B-but I'm so tired!!" His voice sounded like a little kids. I turned back to him. He had curled up tighter into a ball, and was pouting lightly, trying to go back to sleep.

"Me too, but you were the one who insisted on staying up late last night so we could watch both disks of Tin Man."

He opened his eyes and grinned at me, looking fully awake now. "But it's so good! You can't not watch all of it!"

I thought this over for a second. "Very true… But that doesn't change the fact that we need to get up."

He continued to smile at me, before he leaned forward, and kissed me softly on the nose. He sat up, stretched, and climbed over me. I followed his example and sat up, shivering lightly when the cold air hit my bed warm body. There was still a dull pain in my lower half, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before I went to bed, thankfully. I think I'll be able to walk again…

"Hey is your head still hurting?" Fai asked. I watched him as he picked up a pair of jeans off of the floor, and take a sniff. "Clean," He muttered, pulling the jeans on.

After Ashura had left the room, he had come back soon after, and come up with a story to tell Fai. I apparently had a very bad headache, so bad that I couldn't walk. I had to stay in my room all last night, with the lights off. It was very boring; I couldn't get up and watch a movie or anything, at least until Fai got off of work.

"Yeah it feels a lot better. I think it's because of those pills you gave me."

"Ibuprofen works wonders I tell you! And Ashura's just hopeless when I comes to taking care of someone," _Isn't that the truth!_ "Now come on! Get up!"

I took a brief moment to wonder how our roles had gotten switched, before I got out of the bed. I walked over to the closet, which seems like I'm the only one using it now because Fai got his shirt off of the floor too…

Changing into jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt, I put on a long scarf to hide a bad bruise on my neck, from last night, and followed Fai down the stairs. The stairs were a little tricky for me to go down, as it kept jarring my body. But I made it down without Fai noticing that I was wincing at every step.

"Hey Fai, what do you want me to draw today?" I asked, sitting down at the bar. I loved to draw. I didn't think that I was good at it or anything, but that didn't stop me from doing it. On most days Fai'll ask me to draw something, because he liked it when I drew him something.

He looked thoughtful, as he peered into the refrigerator. "Hmmm…. Oh I know! Draw someone that grabs your attention!"

I blinked at him in confusion. "Do what?"

"You know like someone you think looks interesting. You're really good at drawing people!" He said, pulling the milk out. "You need to draw more of them."

After Fai forced some cereal down my throat, I grabbed my bag and was heading towards the door to grab my jacket, when Fai stopped me.

"Hey can I wait with you?" He asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

I turned back to him, and blinked at him in confusion. He had never asked to do that before… "Umm sure… I guess…"

He grinned at me, walked over to the closet and grabbed both of our jackets. He handed me mine and we went out to the bus stop. I was glad that the stop wasn't too far from my house, as it was really cold out, but knowing the weather here it would probably warm up by the time school let out.

"Eh it's cold out here!" He whined. His blond hair wasn't in his usual ponytail, and was being tossed around in the wind. I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself, buried my face in my scarf, and made a noise of agreement in the back of my throat.

I noticed that he had gone quiet. "Fai?" I asked.

Fai turned to me, with a small frown. "Yuui, I-I wanted to tell you something…" His voice was hesitant, like he wasn't sure how he was going to say the words "I-" He was cut off by a car speeding down the street, tires squealing loudly as it passed by. I watched it go by wondering who that idiot could have been, before I turned back to Fai.

I looked at him in concern; he had had the most serious look on his face that I've ever seen before. "You what?" I asked, trying to get a better look at his face, which was bowed down and his hair fell into his eyes.

His lifted his head and fixed me with one of his usual smiles. "You're so cute when you're concerned!!" He stepped closer to me, and lifted my chin with one of his fingers. "I'll tell you later I promise, okay?" He leaned his head in and kissed me on the lips. I blinked, as I hadn't really been expecting it, but leaned into it anyway. I reached my hands up and wrapped them around his neck, and I felt his go around my waist. We stayed like this for a few seconds before we broke apart, but I kept my hands where they were, and he seemed pretty content with doing the same. He rested his head on my forehead.

"You know…" I said. "This is one of the reasons why people at school don't talk to me…"

He rolled his eyes. "People at the school so are retarded."

The bus pulled up soon, and after giving Fai a quick hug, I got on, ignoring several of the comments of disgust thrown at me. People at this school never liked me and Fai, because we openly displayed our affection for one another. Fai was right, the people here are idiots, and homophobic.

-------------

I entered my fifth hour class with a sigh, my backpack was cutting into my shoulder, and I was slightly ticked off because I had been tripped more than twice today in the hallways, which wasn't doing my slight limp any good. I was thankful that today we wouldn't have to really do anything, as today was Career Day. So far the careers these people had, had been beyond boring, and I had actually fallen asleep during one of them… that is until one of the students had thrown a piece of chalk at my head… I hate this school

I sat down at my appointed seat, (that was thankfully in the back and by a window too!), and laid my head down on its surface. The cold felt very good against my forehead, and I briefly wondered who our career is for this class.

Curiosity won over, and I lifted my head, and meet the red eyes of a certain black haired man. My eyes widened and my heart started to pound in my chest.

_What the hell is he doing here!?"_ my mind screamed at me. I dropped my head back onto the table, with a light groan. It looks like my lies are up. _Damn and I wanted to see how long I could play it out for too!_ My days as Fai are over! i_….Oh yeah…I have a twin… and an identical twin at that…Which means all I have to do is act like myself in this class_ It's a sad day when you have to tell yourself to act like yourself...._and then if I see him later today, I'll pretend I'm Fai!_

I felt smart, as it seemed like was a fool proof plan. What could go wrong?

More of the kids came into the room, talking loudly, and I could feel a slight headache coming on. I could hear one of conversations one of the group of girls were having. They were talking about Kurogane, and some would glance at him, only to turn back giggling. I glanced over at Kurogane and had to give a light smile at the look on his face. He was looking into a coffee mug, and I could see his eyebrow twitching slightly. _Aww Kurgy looks so cute when he's annoyed!_

I looked back out the window. There was a class out there, and I could see Watanuki out on lawn, having a heated discussion with Doumeki. Though the majority of their discussions always ended up like that. I smiled when I remember some of the times Watanuki would yell at a only half listening Doumeki.

Watanuki suddenly glanced over at me, and our eyes meet through the window.

"-uui! Yuui!" I jumped when my name was pratically yelled at me. I turned to face Ms. Souma, (we had to call her by her first name, for reasons she wouldn't say), and felt my face heat up, when the people beside me tried to stiffle their laughter. "You're being very rude Mr. Flowright! Mr. Suwa has been so kind to come here on his day off, show some respect by paying attention."

I bowed my head, trying to hide my rappidly reddening face. "S-sorry." I muttered. I glanced briefly up at Kurogane, and was glad that he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the girl who had laughed the loudest, Chu'nyan. He gave her an irritated look when she winked at him, her boy friend sat oblivious next to her.

"Floor's all yours Kurogane." Ms. Souma said, as she walked over to her desk.

Kurogane nodded briefly, and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"I'm Kurogane Suwa, and I'm Cheif of Police."

**I sooo didn't know how to end this.... and I don't feel like having to write Kuro's little brief ramble (brief considering that it's kuro we're talking about)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am soooo sorry that this chapter took me so long to post! I got depressed and I couldn't focus! but anyway here it is! hope you like! And the winners for the contest on FP (winners names were posted on Chapter 5 of Fp) **_**need**_** to message me about what they want their story to be about! and they need to hurry because as soon as I finish the real Chapter 5 it will be deleted! **

Chapter 7: I Wanna Play with Fire

**A KuroFai Story**

I sighed, looking aimlessly around the room. We had about twenty minutes till the bell would ring, our career person was done speaking, and our teacher hadn't given us anything to work on. While this was a good thing, this teacher made a habit of giving us work just before the bell rang, and I really didn't want to have homework….

Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari, who had recently transferred into this class, were talking… Well more like Watanuki was trying to get Himawaris' attention away from Doumeki. But by now she was very good at ignoring him, as was Doumeki, but he would occasionally glance at the now glob of glue, (as Himawari finally turned her attention to him), when he knew Watanuki wasn't looking (glaring) at him.

They had asked me to join in with their group, but I had denied saying I had homework from another class, that was due tomorrow. This was of course a lie, but I had pulled my math book out and worked on some problems, but now I could seem to focus on anything.

I sighed, resting my head on my desk. This was my last class, and I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Then I could go home, see Fai, and for once not have to go to work….Ashura was sure nice to me last night. He had even cleaned me up and carried me to my room.

I remembered the conversation that I had with Fai this morning in the kitchen, I had forgotten that I was supposed to draw someone who caught my attention… but so far no one had… well besides Kurogane, anyway.

I shrugged, and turned to face the little circle that the three of my former friends. _Were they really former friends?_ I seem to be talking to them a lot more now that I ever did when I was actually friends with them….strange

"Doumeki, no one asked for your opinion, damn it so shut up!!" Watanuki roared. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what Doumeki had said to get Watanuki so worked up. "I told you-!"

I cut him off. "Hey, Watauki?" I figured Doumeki had gotten yelled at enough the past week to last a life time. "Do you have any paper?"

He calmed down the moment he heard my voice, and turned to face me. "Umm, sure… Hold on a second." He reached down and grabbed his backpack off of the ground. Just as he picked it up, something black and round rolled out of it and on to the floor. I watched it bounce and roll a couple of times, and then stop.

I tilted my head to the side, and studied it. It looked like a black round rabbit, with a blue jewel in the middle of its forehead and a matching earring on its left ear. Its eyes were large, purple. The thing, whatever it was, looked real… and most defiantly not something Watanuki would normally carry around.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, and I had a feeling someone was watching me. I lifted my head and looked around the room, but every one was talking to someone else and not even facing my direction.

"Yuui," Watanuki called out my name.

I grabbed the piece of paper from him, and pointed to the rabbit-like thing on the floor. "You dropped that."

His eyes followed my finger until they rested on the black object. His eyes widened slightly, and he whispered, "Where did you come from?" under his breath, so softly that if I wasn't sitting next to him I would never have heard it.

He scooped the thing up quickly, and right before the thing disappeared into the bag, I could have sworn I was the thing winked at me. I was startled, but convinced myself that it was my overactive imagination.

"Oh!" Watanuki exclaimed turning to be again, "I forgot Yuuko said that she need payment for the…" He dropped his voice, so that the others couldn't hear. "The other night."

"Oh, okay. What does she want?" I should have known this was going to come. Yuuko never gave anyone help with out getting something in return.

"She said that your scarf would do. But how she knew you would be wearing a scarf today is beyond me!" He huffed, not noticing that Doumeki and Himawari were talking to each other.

I reached a hand up, and placed it on the scarf, feeling rather protective of it. "Can't I give her something else? Like my gloves or something?" The scarf wasn't anything special just something I had picked out at the store a couple of years ago. For the very same reason that I'm using it today for: to hide bruises on my neck.

He shook his head, "She said specifically your scarf and that if I didn't get it, or I might as well not come back. Not that I would mind that!" he muttered under his breath.

I sighed, unwrapped the scarf from around my neck, and handed it over to him. I felt slightly exposed, so I hiked a part of the collar of my shirt, to where it hid the bruise. That was going to have to work for now…. (1)

Thanking Watanuki for the paper, I got to work on drawing; trying to ignore the strange feeling I was being watched.

---------

The bell rang, causing me to jump, and hurriedly throw my things into my bag. I carefully placed the picture of the rabbit into one of my folder, not wanting it to get ruined. I wasn't too good at drawing animals, but this one had come out better than all the others that I've tried, and I was a bit proud of it. (2).

With a sigh, I got out of my chair and made my way out of the classroom, and to my locker. I didn't have any homework, so I didn't have to carry my backpack home. And if there was a chance that I ran into Kurogane, I would have to change my jacket, which I thankfull had a spare. My locker wasn't far from my last hour, so I go there in no time. I spun the combination, tosses my bag in, and grabbed the coat off of the bottom. Slipping out of the one I had on, I quickly replaced it, and shut my locker.

Standing up off of the ground I dusted off my pants, and walked out one of the side doors close by. I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight, but let out a sigh of pleasure as the sun warmed my face. I was glad that the weather had warmed up, and it was a good thing, seeing as my jacket wasn't as thick as my other one.

I made my way to the front of the building, and scanned the area, looking for Kurogane. If I saw him, I would go and talk with him and tell him that I was waiting to pick my brother up or something... so how work that into the conversation, throw him off the scent. And if I couldn't find him I would get on the bus.

It didn't take me too long to find him, as he was tall and almost towered over the people moving past him. He was on his phone, and didn't seem to be bothered by the noise of the buses and the teens chattering around him. I leaned against the building, not wanting to get to close to him with this many people around. He wasn't talking, so he had either just started dialing when I got out here, and that person hadn't picked up yet, or said person was very long-winded.

He finally muttered something into the phone, just as the buses were pulling out of the lot, and hung up, but he continued to stand there... _Maybe he's waiting for someone to pick him up?_ I thought, but Kurogane seemed to me like the person who would have his own car....

Seeing as there wasn't anyone else in front of the school, but me and Kurogane, I forced myself to walk over there. He was looking the other way so he didn't see me coming up to him. I was tempted to glomp him, but seeing as he was up against the wall that wouldn't be the smarted idea. So I settled for jumping into his line of vision, and yelling "Kuro-puu," with a big grin.

"Ack!" He exclaimed, recoiling back in surprise. I giggled at his responce, it was cute!

"What the hell was that for?!" He roared, but I continued to grin at him.

"What was what for, Kuro-pii?" I asked, innocently, with a tilt of my head.

He huffed, crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned against the wall again. "Nevermind. What do you want? And stop with those damn nicknames already."

"Just coming to say 'hi' is all!" I chirped. "Not everyday Kuro-cop comes to my brothers' school." I said casually.

He mubbled something I didn't catch, but said in an indifferent tone: "It's Career Day or some shit like that." He looked at me pointedly. "Shouldn't you already know that?"

I froze, before I relaxed my muscles, there was no way he could know that I was really Yuui, after all, I had played his part out pretty well when Ms. Souma had asked me to stay after for a bit, to talk about my grade. If you compair the way I acted then to the way I was acting now, it would be like I was two different people. "Silly Kuro-puu! I don't go to this school, anymore! I already graduated last year. Of course I wouldn't know!"

He made a noise in the back of his throat, and was about to say something, when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes and dug his phone out of his pocket. "Suwa speaking." I almost laughed, he sounded so perfessional which clashed with his simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"....I have to do what now?.... You know that illegal right?............. Whatever........" He hung up his phone, and I was still wonder what exactly the person on the phone wanted to do that was illegal.....

I gave him a questioning look. "What illegal?"

He looked over at me, with his sharp ruby red eyes. "My roomate's moving, and he needs boxes. He wants me to go dumpster diving for some." He explained, starting to walk away. I followed after him.

"What's so illegal about that? I mean there _is_ a saying that goes, 'one mans trash is another mans treasure.' And I'm pretty sure they'll be happy for the trash bill being less...." I spoke, trailing after him.

He stopped for a second, almost causing me to crash into him. He looked over at me, his gaze almost suspicious, before continued to walk again. I stared after him in confusion. "Are you going to need help?" I called out, before my brain had time to process what a bad idea it was.

He stopped again, ran a hand through his hair, and turned back to me. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?" His question sounded more like a statement...

I shook my head with a grin. "Nope!"

After all if you're going to play with fire, you might as well play with it until you get burned....

**1)The bruise is on the right side of Yuuis neck, and they're on the left of him, so Watanuki didn't see the mark when he took off the scarf.**

**2)Ha! bet you guys thought it would be a picture of Kurogane right?!**

**if you're wondering why black Mokona appeared in this, its because of Yuuko. Since she still runs the xxxHolic shop it makes sense to put Mokona in it! I'm thinking about maybe putting both of them in there..... but I'm not sure, and don't worry they don't play important parts, theyre just there cuz they're cute!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Ready, Set, Go!

**A KuroFai Story**

"We're here, now get out." Kurogane grunted, killing the car and the music along with it. I pouted, that song had been one of my favorites, but I unbuckled and climbed out of the car. He had parked in front of a nice looking apartment complex. I made my way over to the trunk, where the boxes were. We had gone to the back of a strip mall and collected some cardboard boxes from the cardboard only bin.

I watched as Kurogane got out of the car. I was surprised that he owned a car like this and not a truck. A truck would have suited his tall stature much better.

"Hurry up, Kuro-rin, I don't have all day!" I called over to him, giving him one of Fai's smiles. He glared at me, irritated, but walked over to me none-the-less. He unlocked the trunk and grabbed the small stack of boxes. He had only grabbed about four or five from the dumpster, and told me not to bother grabbing anymore.

He walked away from the car, and I followed after him, which I seemed to be doing a lot of today…. We walked up a staircase, before we reached a red door, with the numbers 813(1) on it. He pulled out his keys again and unlocked the door. He opened the door and stepped in. I hung back at the door taking in the scenery of Kuroganes living room. There wasn't much in there, besides a leather couch and an entertainment center, but it had a homey feeling to it.

"Hey Sorata, I'm back!" Kurogane called out, setting the boxes beside the couch, and took off his jacket. I stepped into the living room, still glancing around. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and soon a man stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Kurogane thanks for bringing the boxes, I- Who's this?" The man asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I grinned at him, and was about to introduce myself, as Fai of course, when Kurogane interrupted.

"He's the hired help," He grunted, throwing his jacket onto the couch.

I tilted my head. "I'm getting paid for this?" I asked. I hadn't been aware of that fact, and this would be the first time I would ever get paid for honest labor. I had never counted prostitution as honest, seeing as most of my clients are married … and also since it's illegal…

"No." He replied bluntly, about to walk off into the hallway.

"Then I'm not the _hired_ help now am I?" I pointed out with a slight chuckle. Kurogane apparently was more brawn than he was brains hmm? I turned back to the man, who must be this Sorata. "Hello, I'm Fai, nice to meet you! And while I'm not the 'hired' help, I am the help!" I explained, with a bright smile. I liked the look of him, he looked like someone that Fai would become fast friends with.

"Alright then, it's always nice to have an extra helping hand." He grinned back at me. "I'm Sorata nice to meet you!"

I looked back at Kurogane, who was ignoring the both of us by looking at his phone. "Hey Kuro-chu, where's the bathroom?" I asked, leaning around Sorata to look at him all the way. I didn't have to go, and neither did I have to throw up, but it was always a good thing for me to know where the bathroom is, just incase I need it. I suddenly realized that the cereal from this morning hadn't come back up… Whoot!

"Straight down the hallway." He grunted, not even looking at me, but up at Sorata.

I moved past him and went straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. It was small, but a good enough size for two people living in the same house. I turned on the water, to drown out the noises that I was supposed to be making.

I sat on the toilet, and waited a few seconds before I flushed the toilet, and ran my hands through the running water. Wiping them off on my jeans, as I didn't know where the towels were, I walked back out of the room.

Sorata and Kurogane were where I had left them. "Well are you guys ready?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, feeling slightly like an impatient mother.

Kurogane nodded, and stood up. "Might as well get this over with," He mumbled, and opened the door to what must be Soratas' room. There were a ton of boxes stacked in there. I blinked, this might take us a while....

I walked into the room and over to one of the lower stacks. "So, where exactly are we putting all this stuff?" I asked, trying to see if the box on top was heavy. I wasn't sure if it would be a good thing for me to carry anything that was heavy. While my limp was almost gone, it still hurt sometimes to walk. I really shouldn't have offered to do this....

It was Sorata who answered my question. Picking up a box, he handed it over to me, and said. "We're taking it to my truck. It should all fit back there...." He must have a really big truck then.... "It shouldn't take us too long, now that there are three of us." Kurogane picked up a rather large box, and walked out of the room with surprising speed. That box had looked like it had weighed a ton....

I followed after Kurogane with my box, it was small and hardly weighed anything for which I was glad. I maneuvered down the stairs with ease, all the while admiring Kurogane, who was balancing the box on one hip now, trying to pull down the tail of the truck. He was fumbling with the keys though; it didn't seem like he could quite get the right key that unlocked it.

I came to a stop beside him. "Need help?" I asked, with a light smile.

"Hold the box while I unlock this." He told me.

My eyes drifted down towards the box. "S-sure...." I said, hurriedly placing my much smaller box into the bed of the truck. I grabbed the underside of the box and braced myself as he let go of it. My eyes widened, I hadn't expected the stupid box to be thatflipping heavy. _What the hell was in here anyway?!_ my mind screamed, and the question of 'How the hell did Kurogane manage to carry this? And with one arm too' appeared. (….Okay, sure, the box wasn't _that_ heavy but it had caught me off guard.)

Kurogane finally opened the tail gate, and glanced over at me. I was struggling, trying to keep the box from slipping out of my grasp, and that wasn't working out so well.

I heard him growl, before he grabbed the other end of the box. I blinked up at him surprised, before I grinned at him. "Thanks Kuro-burro!"

"You could have just told me that you were struggling with it." He grunted, taking the box from me and placing it on the bed of the trunk next to my box. I vaguely took notice of how the sizes of the boxes were very different. Kurogane climbed into the bed of the truck and dragged the boxes over to the back.

"But you were busy." I pointed out, leaning against the side of the truck. "And I just had a bad grip on it. We all can't be as strong as you, Kuro-manly!" I really have no idea where some of these nicknames are coming from. Sure Fai used nicknames on just about ever body. But he used honorifics more than anything, like for Ashura, Fai tended to call him: Asha-sama.

So where is Kuro-manly and Kuro-chu coming from then? I really have no idea…. But I have to admit, his reactions to some of them are fun!

"Damn it, stop with all those annoying nicknames already!" he growled, jumping off the side of the car, and landing in front of me. "You offered to help, and that's the only reason that you're here."

I blinked, noticing for the first time how much taller than me he was. He was glaring at me, his garnet eyes hard. But I just smiled at him, still not affected by the harshness of the glare. It was a good thing that he found me annoying. After all, if I got him to hate me, he would leave me alone, and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting to close.

He growled at me again, turned around and walked back up the stairs. I had made my decision. I would annoy him so much that he would try to avoid me, and if I get it just right he might even avoid Fai as well. With this plan there was less of a chance of him finding out about my little secret.

But my plan all relied on what would happen today, so I couldn't afford to mess it up.

Operation: Annoyance is now in effect.

**(1)Sorry I just had to, its reference from Kingdom Hearts. It's Axel and Roxas's numbers from the organization. I used to be a BIG akuroku fan, but I have now switched to kurofai! Though I still read akuroku sometimes… okay there's only like 1 story that I still read of it.**

…**..Ugh…. do I really need to say that I didn't like this chapter? I murdered it… but its slightly important for the rest of the story, so I couldn't not but it in. I'm mad at Fan Fiction at the moment because it wouldn't let me on for the past couple of days. –sigh- oh well…. **

**Hope you liked it! Please comment and tell me if you liked the chapter. If enough of you don't I'll redo it or something. Hehe Kuro-manly! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay… I had writers block on how the rest of Yuui's visit of Kuro-tan's house should go, so I had to skip it… I might mention it in FP though… **

Chapter 9: Chasing Cars

**A KuroFai Story**

_Yuui wiped his face, trying to stop crying. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. It had been raining hard for a while, he wasn't sure exactly when but the water was already up to his chest. He was drenched and freezing. He had twisted his ankle on one of his attempts to get out of hole, and it hurt every time he tried to move it. _

_He sputtered, spitting out the water that had splashed up into his mouth. He moved to where he was sitting on his knees, and the water was again at chest level, but a part of him knew that he was going to die down there regardless. He was going to die in a well with an already dead body. _

_That thought caused the tears to flow ever more. He didn't want to die. He wanted to stay and just be alive with Fai; Fai was all that he had really. His father had left them when they were only three and Mom had killed herself a year later from the grief. _

_The rain was falling even harder now, and the water rising even faster. It was to his neck now, he reached an arm out and grabbed onto the wall. He attempted to pull himself up to his good foot. His foot slipped sending him crashing back under the water, and against the body. He thrashed around in panic and kicked. His injured foot struck the bottom of the well, and in pain he cried out involuntarily. Water gushed into his mouth and down his throat. He scrapped his hands along the wall for purchase and tried to push himself above the water._

_He was finally able to force his head above the water, couching up the water. He could no longer touch the bottom, and was struggling to keep his head above the continually rising water. His breathing was erratic, and his eyes began to fill with tears again._

_"Fai!" He cried out, but the thunder roared and drowned out his cries. He didn't know where his brother was, but he wished he was safe, that he was out of the storm wherever he was… But another part of him wanted Fai to rescue him, to save him from his inevitable death._

"_Fai!" He screamed again. His head was thrust under the water again; he twisted his body around trying to find another stone he could grab onto. His clothes seemed to be what was causing him to sink, but they were his only pair… His hand struck against the wall several times, and was finally able to find something to grab a hold of._

_He pushed his head up out of the water, taking in large gulps of air. _

_The place where his hands hand grabbed onto was crumbling; he could feel it breaking off in his grasp, and just before he was shoved back into the water again he heard someone calling his name._

"_Yuui!"_

---------------------------------

"Yuui~!" Fai sang, launching himself at me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and nuzzled the side of his head against mine. "You're back!" I had texted him earlier saying that I would be home later than usual, so that he wouldn't be worried.

I nodded slightly. "Yup," I said tiredly. Having to move a ton of boxes that had weighted around the same as an elephant had been tiring. I wasn't a wimp, as much as Kurogane would like to say differently, I just wasn't used to moving heavy things.

Fai turned his head around to look me in the eyes. "Okay you okay?" He asked. Before I was able to respond he placed the back of his hand onto my forehead, all the while still clinging to me. "Oh no! My poor baby has a fever!"

"I don't have a fever," I responded, Fai would make a terrible doctor. Even just a slight hint of heat on my head and he would say it was a fever.

"Yuui-bear's no fun!" He pouted, before he turned around and called up the stairs. "Asha-sama, I found him~!" He chirped, before he walked on towards the living room.

I panicked when the sound of footsteps came from the upstairs hallway. I glanced up and saw Ashura glaring at me. "Where have you been?" He growled, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't very often that Ashura got mad, but he was always very sensitive when it came to when Fai and I stayed out late from school.

I smiled sheepishly, and ran a hand through my hair. "Umm… out with some friends…" That might be true if I could count Kuro and Sorata as my friends…

He slowly started walking down the stairs, each step seeming to take him several minutes. I glanced over at the living room door, wishing that Fai hadn't left. It always felt awkward around Ashura when he's mad… well it's just awkward around him in general really.

He finally got to the last step, and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "When he leaves for work, I need to give you a check up."

I nodded. After something like last night happens he does an inspection to see how much damage was done.

He stood there for a second before he moved past me, and left for his study.

I took my jacket off and set it into the closet, before I went to join Fai in the other room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, zoning in on it with a spaced look on his face. He had been busy putting on his shoe when whatever it was on the TV had caught his attention.

I raised an eyebrow at him, before I waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked before he realized he had been spacing. He grinned up at me, and slipped on his other shoe. "Yuui come sit!" He said patting the space next to him.

I shrugged and sat down on the place next to him. He grinned again, throwing his arms around my waist, and burying his face into my side. I tilted my head to the side; he seemed clingier today than usual...

"Yuui-oto, (1) you smell like cologne..." Fai mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I do?" I asked, looking down at him. His face was still buried into my side.

He nodded, before he moved his head to where I could see his eyes. "Yof smelf gowd!" He mumbled. He sat up suddenly, and with a sigh he pouted. "I have to go to work." He sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well at least you don't work past 10 right?" I said, trying to show him a better view of it.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, before he flung his arms around my neck again. "But I don't want to leave my poor baby brother alone!" He cried. His extra weight had caused me to fall down with him on top of me.

His arms were still around my neck, and I was glad that he wasn't any heavier; else he would be crushing me. His arms weren't comfortable, but I ignored them when Fai grinned, letting me know that he was thinking of something I wasn't…

I pouted, copying his look from earlier, minus the crossed arms. Fai always managed to put us in compromising positions.

He smirked but before he could do anything his phone rang. We both glanced over to where the sound of the music was coming from, and found that it had dropped onto the floor. He pouted again, before he leaned over and grabbed his phone.

He sighed, as he pressed a button and the music stopped. "I have to go…" He mumbled climbing off of me.

I sat up, and watched as he stretched his muscles. "Have a good day at work."

He turned back to me. "Are you working tonight?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. When I shook my head he grinned. "Good!"

He leaned closer, lifted my chin up with his hand and kissed me softly.

He pulled back after a couple of seconds, and grinned again. "Well I'll see you later~!" He chirped making his way towards the hallway.

I waited till I heard the front door shut, before I let out a sigh. I didn't want to visit Ashura. And I figured it would be best to wait a few minute before I did, incase Fai forgot something.

I grabbed the remote off of the arm of the chair and flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting.

--------------------------

"Well it looks like you bled a little, but not too much to be concerned about." Ashura said as he continued to inspect me. I let out a sigh, I always felt violated during these things. "They left quite a lot of bruises on your hips though."

I nodded absentmindedly. I was currently bent over his desk, naked I might add, and trying to ignore the feeling of his hands roaming over my body. "I don't want them again." I mumbled, burying my head in my arms.

"If they can pay, they get to have you. As long as they don't scar your body up, of course. Which is the only reason Fei-Wang Reed can no longer have you." He said, tracing a long thin scar on my back.

I jerked away as much as I could. The scar, although it had been more than five years since I had gotten it, hurt whenever someone touched it. It was on my lower back, running from left hip to the right one in a straight line.

"Okay you're done," He said. I nodded quickly and began putting my clothes back on. "I have to go out, and I won't be back tonight. Want me to ask Mrs. Ruby to come check on you?"

I glared at him. "No." I snapped, tugging my pants up. He knew that I always found it awkward around her. I grabbed my shirt not bothering to put it on and left the room.

**1) Yes I do know that this means little sister. My friend and I might as well be twins, as I'm over there more often than I am at my house, so we call each other Fai and Yuui (she's Fai I'm Yuui, I'm using her personality to make Fai… although the DDR thing came from another friend.) and she calls me Yuui-oto most of the time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Did anyone notice that the chapters before this only made up like 3 days? Hell the first 5 chapters was day one! I need to space this out more else all of this'll happen in one month! And I can't have that happen! …I don't really know why I can't but I just can't!**

**Trivia #1~!: This series was originally only 12 chapters…. (Yeah that's not going to happen!)**

Chapter 10: Trouble

**A KuroFai Story**

I let out a tired sigh, and rubbed my eyes tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. I didn't get much sleep last night, because Fai had insisted on yet another movie night. But this time it was the 10th Kingdom... which is even longer than Tin Man.

I lazily threw my blankets off of me, and drug myself out of the bed sluggishly. I ran a hand throw my hair tiredly, and switched my alarm clock off. I glanced over at Fai, who had fallen asleep in his bed, and sighed.

I jumped when I heard the front door slam shut. i_I guess that means Ashura's back. _/i I scowled at my door, wondering why he had taken so long to get back. He'd been gone for almost three days now.

I glanced at the clock. It was 6:25. I figured I still had some time, so I walked over to the closet, and looked around for some clothes to wear.

After quickly undressing, and throwing a random pair of pants and a light blue long sleeved shirt on, I walked over to Fai.

I lowered myself down next to his curled up form. I reached a hand out and began to lightly stroke his blond hair. It was one of the very few ways to actually wake Fai up.

"Hey Ashura's home," I said when one of his eyes opened.

Blue eyes blinked blurrily, and he groaned. "Wha-?" He said tiredly, yawning, and rubbing one of his eyes. "Yuui, I's want… sleep…." He mumbled, turning to face the other direction.

I chuckled lightly, deciding to give him what he wanted, and got off of his bed. Picking up a pair of socks I made my way to the stairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs, and raised an eyebrow at Ashura. He was sitting on the bottom step, with his head buried in his arms.

I continued the rest of the way down the steps until I was standing next to him. I stopped for a second, wondering what he was doing. His body suddenly leaned against my leg, and he wrapped his arms around my shin.

My eyes widened in surprise before I slumped, _oh joy he's drunk…_ I said sarcastically. I really didn't have time to deal with this today…

With a sigh I rolled my eyes. "Come on…" I grumbled, bending down grabbing a handful of his shirt and lifting him up to his feet. He swayed, and wrapped his arms around my neck, chuckling lightly.

My face scrunched up at the smell of booze and cigarettes. I wrapped my arms around his waist. This wasn't the first time he'd come home drunk, nor would it probably be the last either. But it was hard as hell getting him up the stairs.

I glanced up at them, and with yet another sigh, I decided to let him spend the afternoon on the couch. I didn't have enough time to deal with the hassle of the stair.

I pulled him down the step and into the hallway. He kept his hold on my neck, seemingly sober enough to see that I was trying to help him.

Our pace was slow, and I'm pretty sure that a snail could pass us. He chuckled suddenly as his mouth went against my ear, and I felt pain jolt through my body. I yelped and pulled my head away. I glared at him, but he only buried his head in my neck.

I sighed. "Don't bite my again." I said, and continued down the hallway, still lugging him.

We finally made it to the couch in one piece, miraculously. He whined when I let go of him, and his body slumped onto the couch. I rolled my eyes as he curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep.

I quickly took his shoes off, and dropped them by the couch. I quickly glanced at the time and panicked. It was 6:40, and that's the time the bus normally comes.

I quickly put on my socks on, along with my shoes. Grabbing my bag, and opened the door, I shivered at the cold and glanced over at the closet where my jacket was. "Screw it," I muttered, and ran out the door, making sure that I closed the door behind me.

--------------------------

I climbed in to the bus, glad that I hadn't missed it. I had had to sprint all that way to the bus stop just to make it, but it was better than having to walk 3 miles in the cold with no jacket.

I quickly grabbed the seat that I claimed as my own. I quickly dug out my ipod, and settled into the seat.

Unwrapping the cord from around the device, I stuck in the first ear piece. When I moved to the second one, I felt something wet on my ear. I blinked, taking my hand back to get a look at what it was.

_Oh great, he made my bleed_. I thought, touching the top of my still bleeding ear. I winced at the slight pain. There wasn't anything that I could do for it until I got to school, and hopefully by then it stops bleeding.

I looked down at my other ear phone, and glanced around at the other people on the bus. There weren't very many kids here yet, probably only seven or so, but they were still loud. I shrugged and put the other one in as well.

I'd rather have bloodied earpiece than annoying teen gossip in my ears.

Thankfully the ride to the school wasn't as long as it normally seemed, and since I sit behind the driver, it was easier to get out first.

I rushed as fast as I could, without getting yelled at by a teacher for running in the halls, to the bathroom. I opened the door, and gave a sigh of relief that no one was in there.

I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the mirror. I pulled back the hair that blocked my ear, and moved to where I could see the damage. It didn't look too bad, but I would get a better look at it when the bloods gone.

Letting my hair fall back into place, I reached over and grabbed a paper towel. Wetting it with water, I whipped the blood away, wincing several times when the towel brush over the wound.

Ashura's never bitten me this hard before… hard enough to leave bruises sure, but never hard enough to bleed. Ashura always get strange when he's drunk, and the only thing that was good about him getting drunk is that he doesn't have hangovers… he has niceovers. Or at least that's what Fai calls them.

I froze when the door opened; the bathroom was just about the worst place for me to be at in this school. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that it was only Watanuki who walked in.

He blinked in surprise. "Oh hey," He said.

I smiled hesitantly, wondering how I was going to explain why I was crouched over the sink holding a bloody paper towel. "Hello."

His eyebrows as he looked at the bloody towel. I forced my head into action, trying to come up with something believable. 'I fell,' or 'I tripped and fell on a rock' wasn't going to cut it this time. Not that it even has to begin with…

"Did Shogo get you again?" He asked, blue eyes filled with concern. For once I was seriously considering worshipping Shogo's existence at this moment.

I hung my head, and plastered on my best ashamed look. I let out a sigh. "Yeah… But I managed to get away before anything serious happened."

He walked over to me, and pushed the hair away from my ear. My heart beat sped up. _Oh god! Please don't look like a bite mark! Don't look like a bite mark!_ I pleaded.

He lifted his hand and touched the wound. I flinched at the sudden pain. "You need to have that looked at…" He said, sounding confused.

I waved his hands away from me. "Nah, I'm sure it'll be okay." He frowned at me. "Okay fine. If it still hurts by second hour I'll go to the nurse." I said, knowing that I wouldn't keep that promise.

He nodded and left the bathroom. I let out a sigh, and figured it was about time to get out of here too. Checking my ear again, I made sure that it didn't start bleeding again, and followed after him.


	13. Chapter 12

**I am sooooo flipping sorry that this took so long. I got distracted by shinnies… (A.K.A: Monochrome Factor, best manga/anime after Tsubasa) I'm having to skip this 'weeks' Brothers Flowright just to get this one up… -sigh-**

Chapter 11: Hello 

**A KuroFai Story**

_RING! _

I woke up with a startled gasp, and jumped up. My heart pounded in my chest fiercely as I looked around the room, and let out a sigh when I realized that the bell had just rung. It was time to head towards the buses…. Well for everyone else, I had to go talk to Ms. Souma.

Running a hand over my face to try and wake up some more I stood up and began putting my stuff in my backpack. I wasn't in too much of a hurry, but I still had to make it home before Ashura's niceover wore off.

"Did you have a good nap, Mr. Flowright?" A voice asked.

I glanced up at the teacher and gave him a light smile. "Best I've had in a while." I joked.

The look on his face told me that he didn't think that it was funny. "Don't forget the-"

I stiffened, realizing that he was about to give me homework. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and bolted for the door. "See you Monday!" If I didn't hear the assignment I can't be held responsible! Even though I knew that that wasn't true, I still didn't want to have homework tonight, well not from this class anyway. After all if Ashura's niceover wore off then he's going to force me to work tonight. It has been a couple of days since I have.

I yawned, and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I wish I hadn't agreed to watch that movie with Fai, but he had been depressed because Ashura hadn't been home for so long. My irritation at him, that had dwindled now that he was finally back at the house, was back. I didn't really care if he never came back, (okay that's a lie, as Fai and I would have to take on the rent ourselves and really what's a prostitute without his pimp? Then again I could actually get a real job...) but Fai.... Fai doesn't deal with abandonment very well....

_It's dad fault... no it was mother's fault as well... If dad hadn't left then mother wouldn't have killed herself... but she could have been stronger, she didn't need him, she had us! …Were we not good enough? _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I found myself in front of Ms. Soumas' classroom. I knocked lightly on the door before I opened it.

I leaned my head in, and she turned towards me, still typing on her computer. "Oh hey, Yuui, come on in, I've got your work ready just let me finish this." She said, turning back to the computer screen.

I entered the room, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sat my backpack down on the floor; I unzipped the top zipper and dug out my phone. It was after school, so Ms. Souma wouldn't mind if I had it out, and I had to tell Ashura that I would be home late.

_I'm going to be home a little late_. I texted. Ms. Souma finished typing and clicked something on the screen, before she stood up, and riffled through some papers beside her.

"Here are some extra credit papers; I can't let you redo papers since you were here on the day they were passed out." She said, handing me a small stack of papers. "I'm disappointed in you Yuui, I expected better from you." She let out a small sighed.

"I haven't been feeling good this semester, and several things have come up out of the blue…." I lied. I felt like I had to give her an explanation, but this was the only one I had. Truthfully I just didn't feel like doing any of the work…

I had never really had any ambition for school; it's always just something you had to do. After seventh grade I just stopped caring.

"You shouldn't let that distract you. You've got great potential! You just need to use it sometimes." She said. "Anyway I have to get going. Have that finished by Monday."

I nodded, stood up and left her room.

-----------------------------

My phone vibrated suddenly, and I stared at it startled. I had forgotten that it was still in my hand. I was walking home from the school as the buses were long gone by the time that I had gotten out of Ms. Soumas' classroom. I was very thankful that it wasn't too cold this afternoon. The weather had warmed up considerably.

The phone vibrated again and I looked at the screen. It read: Ashura-ou calling. I tilted my head to the side wondering why he was calling me. He usually just texted me… maybe it's the niceover… He's only had two that I know of so I'm not entirely sure what they consist of.

I pressed the green button, and lifted the device up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

_"Yuui-dear? When are you coming home?"_ He whined. I blinked at the sudden nickname.

"I'm on my way," I said, looking both ways before I crossed the street. "Oh and you bit me this morning…" I grumbled. I made my way to the side walk just as a car zoomed by.

_"Well I'm sure it can't be_ that _bad_" He sounded nervous… I smiled lightly; he was so strangely fun when he gets like this.

"It bleed," I said, trying to make my voice monotone and sarcastic.

He made a weird whimpering noise into the phone and said. _"I'm sorry!!"_ I had to stop myself from laughing. If this were an anime the screen would split and he'd be in the lower half, with a teal background, in chibi form, crying. (1) He's very fun to mess with when he gets like this, and he never seems to remember it after he gets over his 'hangover'. _"Is there anything I can do to make up?" _He whined.

_Good question… was there anything I wanted?_ It would be idiotic to ask to never be a prostitute again. Even in this state he wouldn't agree to that. But there had to be something….

I paused when I saw what it was that I wanted. It was a big sign, and the letters were in red, I remember asking him about getting one once, so he should remember.

"I think I know what I want." I said, never taking my eyes off of the sign; I had stopped walking.

_"Hmm? What's that?"_ He asked, actually sounding interested.

"I want a tattoo."

**I should probably tell you that Ashuras a little bit bipolar! That might help clear up some of the confusion.**

**I love his tattoo waaay too much to leave it out. I'm going to get it when I'm 19 as well~! (I hope anyway)**

**Again I'm really sorry that this took forever.**

**1)I drew that!! I'll try to upload it on my DA when I finish coloring it.**

**hope you liked it...**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Lunacy Fringe

**A KuroFai Story**

"I want a tattoo."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. I held my breath, wondering if he would actually let me get one. I had always wanted one, but every time I had asked him for one he had said I was too young. But I'm 19 now; I've been legally an adult for a little over a year now.

But I would have to get him to pay for it. I might have to work some overtime for him to let me get one but if I find the right one it would be worth it.

_"A tattoo? Are you sure?"_ His voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I responded. Hope filled my chest. Maybe he'll actually let me get it!

Ashura sighed. _"Okay, but only one! But not today, wait a week and see if you still want one, alright?"_ there was another slight pause before he said. _"Oh I need you and your brother to grocery shopping again, we're already out."_

"Alright," I agreed, starting to walk again. Besides I could always go during the week and see what type of tattoos there were. "But could you to write down that I can get a tattoo so that you don't forget?" I wanted to make sure that when he was off his niceover that he would still let me get it if he had proof of his agreement. That was in his own hand writing.

_"Nyah fine…"_ Did he just meow? (1)

"Oh, and while you're at it make a grocery list too. You know how Fai gets if he doesn't have one." I said, shifting my backpack on my shoulder. Fai was a very bad impulse buyer. "I'm on my way."

"Okay. See you!" He chirped and hung up. I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket.

It's official. Ashura scares the crap out of me when he gets like that… but I guess it's better than getting yelled all the time.

It's actually very rare for Ashura to get drunk in the first place. I wonder what happened…

-----------------

"Yuui?" A voice called out. I jumped having been lost in my thoughts, and looked towards the speaker.

It was Mrs. Ruby who looked like she was just getting into her car. I smiled politely at her. "Hello, Mrs. Ruby. How are you today?"

"I'm very good, thank you. But what about you? That uncle of yours isn't making you walk again is he?" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, her eyebrows furrowing. I couldn't see what the problem was with me walking home. The school was only two or so miles away and it wasn't like it was terribly cold today.

"I missed the bus. I had to see one of my teachers for something." I explained, figuring that telling her the truth wouldn't hurt.

Motion from the front of the house caught my attention, and I stiffened, heart pounding in my chest, when Mr. Ruby walked out of the house.

"Hey hunny would you-" His eyes drifted over to me, and I swear he gave a small smirked. "Afternoon, Yuui."

I nodded back stiffly, and when Mrs. Ruby turned her attention to her husband I took that moment to escape. I really don't know why Mrs. Ruby married a scumbag like him.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket, when I got to the front door.

Ashura was the first thing that I saw when I walked in the door. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, except for the very front strands. He was also wearing an apron....

"Well that was fast!" he commented. "I expected you to be at least twenty minutes... Anyway! Welcome home!" he chirped.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. I was at a lose for words, there were a lot of firsts happening today with him... "So... Did you make that list?" I asked, slipping off my shoes, and dumping my backpack down on the floor.

He placed a finger to his lips and appeared to be in thought. "Ah yes, I'll go get it now." He said, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

I followed after him, but stopped in the entryway when I saw the state in which the kitchen was. He had actually cleaned it, so much so that the sunlight entering from the window made the counters sparkle. There was even a lemon scent lingering in the air.

Ashura pulled a peice of paper off of the fridge, and handed it to me. "There you go!"

"I'm home~!" Fais voice came from the front door. I stepped out of the entryway and smiled at him.

Ashura poked his head around the corner. "Oh good! Now you two can go to the store! But make sure you get back in time for the two of you to go to work!" he chirped.

---------------------

"Come on Yu-bear! Why can't I get it?" Fai asked pouting.

I sighed. "Because Doritos aren't on the list." Though they do sound really good.... And then I could get marshmellows... I shook my head, getting rid of that thought. "And Ashura only gave us enough for the list."

"But we'll have enough! I know we will." Fai whinned, and his eyes widened fixing me with his famous puppy dog eyes look. "Pwease?" His voice grew childlike.

I sighed again, turning down the next aisle. "No, Fai we-"

I was cut off by a very familiar voice yelling: "DAMN IT TOMOYO! ITS NOT ON THE LIST SO WE'RE NOT FUCKING GETTING IT!!"

My eye widened, and my heart beat picked up dramatically.

Kurogane was just down the aisle yelling at a grinning girl, who looked to be around our age, with his back to me.

I was standing next to a suddenly confused Fai.

Oh shit...

**1)if you didn't know 'Nyah' in Japanese is 'Meow' but sounds cuter. And Ashura is a cat… as well as Yuui and Fai, they are too.**

**Oh god I LOVE this chapter! now its Yuui in an awkward situation!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I would like to take this time to thank ALL of you for your reviews! I'm very thankful for them and they help me write better (hint hint). Lol and I also thank those of you who are reading this and either just do a story review of are ****just**** reading it. I love all of you!**

Chapter 13: Here it goes Again

**A KuroFai Story**

Oh shit...

I forced myself into action, grabbing Fai forcefully by his collar and dragging him out of the aisle. I pulled him to the next aisle, and that's when I froze.

_What the hell am I going to do?! _I thought, practically screaming it in my head._ This is NOT good! Oh shit oh shit oh sh-_

"Yuui?" A hesitant voice beside me said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" Fai asked.

I glanced over to see Fai staring at me in concern. I did my best to smile at him. "Yeah I'm alright," I said trying to come up with an excuse fast. My hand twitched and I felt something crumple as it did.

I blinked and looked down and found Ashura's shopping list in my grasp. "I was just thanking that it would be faster if we split the list up. Then we could have some time together before you had to go to work." I said.

I glanced up at him to see if he believed me or not. I couldn't read the emotion on his face, but after a while he smiled. "Alright!" He chirped.

I lifted the list up, and scanned through it trying to remember where most of the stuff was. I noticed that the bottom half of the list mostly consisted of dairy and hygiene products.

I folded the bottom half and tore if off as neatly as I could. "Here," I said handing it to him. "And get some Doritos while you're at it." I said with a playful smile.

He grinned back at me, and ran off. I watched his retreating form with a sigh. Now that he was gone, it was time to deal with Kurogane.

I went over to the next aisle and found him standing alone leaning against the shopping cart.

I slowed my steps so he wouldn't hear me behind him. _What would Fai do in a situation like this?_ I thought, and suddenly I got an idea.

I walked until I was almost directly beside him, and grabbed his upper arm, "Kuro-chan~!" I chirped, placing one of Fai's grins on my face. I cursed myself for not being able to do what I wanted to. (I wanted to glomp him, but I figured since he was leaning against the cart that that wouldn't be a good idea, so I stuck to clinging to his arm) Oh well maybe next time.

Kurogane didn't so much as flinch at my sudden touch, instead he glanced down at me, his garnet eyes filled with irritation, a strand of his ebony black hair, that wasn't spiked, fell into his eyes, and he growled, most likely at the nickname.

I continued smiling up at him, finally noticing how much taller than me he was. He was even taller than Ashura! "What's Kuro-tori doing here? Hmm?" I asked poking him in the chest. His pectoral muscle was a hard as a rock. _How much does this guy work out?!_

He jerked his arm as soon as I poked his chest, trying to shrug me off. However I wasn't through admiring the feeling of his muscles underneath my hands so I held on fast.

"Get off of me!" he snarled.

I mock pouted. "But I missed you Kuro-my!" I cried, clinging to his arm, like a child would to its favorite teddy bear. "And besides you're warm."

He looked down at me and I couldn't tell by his face what he was thinking; I had never been good at that anyway. He finally sighed, the tone of it suggesting he had given up on trying to detach me.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Oh nothing much," I responded, and finally taking my hands off of him. I felt a bit sorry for him; after all if I were in his place I wouldn't want me clinging to my arm all day either. "Just wondering what Kuro-chi-Kuro-tan was up to." (It's a bit scary how I can come up with these nicknames so fast…) I said tilting my head to the side, in a hopefully cute way.

He stared at me for a second before I was an almost invisible twitch of his eye. "Shopping," He said, in a bored tone. He turned his attention to the front, towards the end of the aisle.

"Really what a coincidence so am I!" I chirped. I realized how stupid that sounded, and I suddenly started feeling embarrassed. I noticed he was looking at me again with an expression that screamed 'well duh! That's kind of what you do at a grocery store, you idiot!'

"Well anyway I better get going…" I said trailing off, glancing down at the end of the aisle, nervously, and wondered if Fai was almost done with his part of the list...

I glanced back at him in time to see him shrug, and I smirked. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen. "See ya Kuro-chu~!" I said, and ran off before he had time to react.

I sped around the corner, and almost ran right into Fai. "Whoa!" I cried, pulling up short, but managed to steady myself. "Um… Hi!" I said.

"Hi..." He said, and I noticed he was frowning lightly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and immediately concern filled me. "Fa-?"

"Who was that?" He asked cutting me off, nodding his head towards the aisle I was just on.

"Um…" I trailed off. I scratched the back of my head, slightly depressed that my mind couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. Kurogane was too old to pass off as a friend… but maybe… "He's a regular down at the café." I said, hoping that it might work.

"Oh!" Fai exclaimed with a sigh of relief, and his smile was back in place. "I thought he was a pedophile or something!" Only Fai can say the word 'pedophile' with a smile and get away with it…

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "You do know that it's no longer considered pedophilia when the person's eighteen or over right…?"

He only laughed, in that 'oh you!' way and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

He bent down and picked up the basket that held the stuff we were going to buy in it. "Come on, we need to go home soon!"

**Please excuse Yuui; he's a little weird in this chapter….**

**Okay the next chapter is mostly going to be a flash back… I THINK I'm not entirely sure at the moment! But here's a preview for it! (the part that's not a flashback)**

**Preview: **_"What is this?" he asked, thrusting a piece of paper into my face. I squinted in the dim light, and could only get the gist of the message. "Um… an IOU…?"_


	16. Chapter 15

**UGH!!! I'm soooooooooooo sooooooo sorry people but this ones longer than most of them so be happy!**

Chapter 14: Strawberry Fields Forever

**A KuroFai Story**

_Yuui panted for breathe; glad to finally be able to get fresh air into his lungs. He clung tightly to his brother's body, glad to finally be out of that horrible dark hole. The rain beat down on them, mixing in with both of their tears._

_A shadow moved behind Fai, startling Yuui, making him cower behind his brother with a whimper. Fai glanced behind him, and then smiled down at his brother. "Its okay, Yu. Ashura was the one who helped save you." He explained, wiping the tears off of his face, only getting them wet from the rain again._

_Yuui glanced hesitantly over at the man, who was smiling gently at the two of them. "R-really?" He asked, so low that only Fai could hear. Fai nodded, and took his brother back in his arms again. _

_Fai couldn't remember how long he had been separated from his younger twin, but he knew that it wasn't something that he wanted to go through ever again. He had felt like a part of him was missing, and that was a feeling any six year old should never have to feel. _

_When his brother had fallen, and they realized there was no way to get him back up he had ran to go and get help. Though he had tripped many times he had still pressed on. _

_A couple of days before they had walked around a city not wanting to be caught, and but in a foster home, where they might get separated. But Fai had had no choice but to go back to the town and prey that someone would take help him rescue his brother._

_He had been stumbling around the town for who knows how long, when he had bumped into Ashura. He had begged the man to help him, and the man agreed to do his best to join the twins back together._

_Fai looked over at Ashura. "Thank you so much, Mister." He said, his voice breaking slightly, as his tears began seeping out of his eyes again._

_Ashura smiled again bending down to grab something that looked like a rope and began to drag the rest of it out of the hole. He mumbled a curse soft enough so that the kids couldn't hear, when it snagged on something._

"_S-sir?" A small frightened voice called out to him. It was so soft that he almost hadn't caught it at first. He glanced over at the boy he had just rescued. Yuui was small, and the fact that he was the youngest was apparent. His blue eyes were wider than Fais and were more innocent._

_Ashura nodded his head telling the boy to continue. _

_Yuui took a deep breath, and glanced back at the well. "There's someone else down there…" _

_---------_

"_Now before we go down there, are you sure that there's someone else down there." A man asked, bending down to look Yuui in the eyes. It was obvious even to the small six year-old that the man didn't believe him._

_Yuui nodded, wanting nothing more than to hide behind his brother, or even Ashura would do. "A couple of men dropped the person down there." He mumbled, having a hard time looking the man in the eyes. The memory of it hitting against him, sending him back down the well, was still fresh in his mind._

_After Yuui had told Ashura that someone else was down there, they had gone back into the town, where Ashura let them stay in his motel room while he talked to the police._

_It had taken them a while to believe it enough to send someone over to the site. The well was in a very large field that stretched on for miles. The grass was very unkempt and the well was hidden._

_It was the next morning when they had been called to show them back to the site of the well. And a large rope hung down into the well, as a man attempted to pull the body out._

_The device on the mans sleeve buzzed, and a voice came through the speakers. "_Hey George, it looks like the kid wasn't lying. There is a body down here!" _Someone exclaimed._

_A look of disbelief passed over the mans face and he looked down at Yuui again. "Umm… sorry about that kid," He mumbled. "You can go back to your brother now."_

_Yuui nodded slightly, and rushed over to Fai, who was sitting down next to Ashura. Fai reached his arms out and wrapped Yuui up in them. "Yuui!" _

_Fai had been a lot clingier then he normally was, but Yuui didn't mind. They had never been separated before last night and it wasn't something they wanted to do again._

_Yuui leaning into the hug, and glanced up at Ashura. He still wasn't sure what to make of the black haired 'savior'. Black Hair wasn't too uncommon, but he had never seen someone with hair that long, well not on a guy. Ashura had explained to them that he was merely a traveler who had wanted to get away from home for a couple of days. Well had told Fai that, who in turn told Yuui._

_Ashura looked over at them suddenly, and Yuui blushed when their eyes caught. He buried his head in Fai's chest, (ignoring the giggle Fai let out), suddenly feeling embarrassed. _

_The sound of running feet came towards them, and a deep voice spoke. "Sir, they're going to pull up the body now. I'm not sure if this is appropriate of children to see..." a man said trailing off at the end._

_Ashura nodded, turning towards the twins again. "Okay boys, lets get you back to the motel." He chirped shooing the boys off his car hood. "Lets go into the town and see what we can find to eat, okay?"_

_Fai cheered, ecstatic to finally be able to eat a decent meal after so many days of having to steal bread, (which neither of them were any good at and the bakers usually ended up letting them have it, in an act of sympathy). Yuui smiled lightly after his brother, happy to see his brother so…alive for the first time since dad had left mother._

_Fai jumped into the back seat of the car Ashura had rented, and Yuui could see him shifting impatiently. _

_A hand rested on the top of his head suddenly, startling him. He glanced up through his bangs and relaxed when he saw Ashura smiling down at him. Yuui blushed again and took sudden interest in his shoes, noticing for the first time how dirty they were._

"_Come on lets get you two out of here," Ashura said with a chuckle._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

I awoke, with a sudden pain in my stomach. I groaned loudly, ignoring the stares from the others in the room, and curled up, clutching my tummy. When Fai and I returned from the store, I walked him to work, and then when to work myself. The Basement didn't open until ten but it was only five and I didn't have anything else to do. There was too much time to kill so I guess I had fallen asleep.

Sticking my tongue out, trying to ignore the hunger pains, I looked around the room for the clock. The neon lights on the analog clock shone brightly in the dimly lit room. It read: 8:53 or something thing, living in the age of digital clocks has made it harder and harder to read an analog clock.

But that didn't change the fact that I still had a little more than an hour to kill…

I could hear a door burst open, and then the sound of rushing footsteps, that I knew were headed in my direction. I sat up and turned to face a livid Ashura. I gulped, and scooted back a couple of feet, glad that I had gotten a bed in the corner… or is that a bad thing…

He was suddenly right in front of me, and I shrank back when one of his hands shot out.

"What is this?" he snapped, thrusting a piece of paper in my face.

I squinted in the dim light, and could only get the gist of the message. "Um… an IOU?"(1) I supplied, letting a small sigh of relief that he hadn't struck me… yet.

He continued to glare down at me before he closed his eyes and let out a very deep sigh. "Give me a good reason why I should let you get a tattoo."

I blinked, finally understanding what the note was. "Umm… well…" I started, trying as fast as I could to think of something. I snapped my fingers when it finally came to me. "Strip teases!"

He opened one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow in a 'do what now?' face.

"Since I'm so pale, if I get a black one on my back they customer would… pay more to see it?" I said, wishing I had thought all that out in my head first… "But it would have to be pretty large to do that… and its not like I'm going to be gaining ANY weight any time soon." My stomach choose to growl at that moment.

Ashura thought it over in his head for a moment. "Okay, but only _one_." He growled.

I grinned up, happy to finally be able to get something that I've wanted for so long. "Oh since we still have an hour till this crap start, I'm going to go get something to eat…" I said, clutching my pissed off stomach.

**1)**** an acknowledgment of debt. Short for I owe you. For those who didn't know**


	17. Chapter 16

**okay uploaded one review early but inspiration struck!**

Chapter 15: Over My Head

**A KuroFai Story**

The trip to the nearest food joint wasn't a long one, but I saw no need to get back to the Basement any time soon. So I walked at a leisurely pace, hands in the pockets of my jacket, and wished I had brought my Ipod. The streets were quiet with hardly any people on the roads or on the sidewalk, even though it was only 8 O' something in the evening.

I hummed to myself trying to decide where I wanted to eat. The nearest thing was a MacDonald's but I wasn't too sure how my stomach would deal with fast food, although those fries did sound tempting...

I sighed even if it wasn't fast food; it'd end up coming back up regardless.

I turned down a street and could see the tall sign looming a couple of blocks down. A few more people were on this street then there were on the one I just turned off of. But that's just because this street has the grocery store on it.

I passed in front of it; the bright lights from the building spilling out all the way onto the sidewalk and even into the road.

"Hey, Yuui!" A familiar voice called out, startling me a bit. I turned around and saw Watanuki walking towards me, arms full of grocery bags.

"Hey," I called out, waiting for him to catch up to me. "What are you doing around here?" Okay that _was_ kinda obvious but from what I remember he usually shops at the grocery store that's closest to his and Yuukos house. This one was a really out of the way for him.

Watanuki finally caught up to me and he frowned in displeasure. "Yuuko-san _specifically_ requested that I shop at _this_ store tonight. Sometimes I just don't understand that woman!" he ranted, shifting the brown paper sack that he cradled in the nook of one of his arms.

I smiled. "That's Yuuko-san for you. Here I'll carry this one." I said, grabbing the plastic bag that he held in this other hand. He startled to protest, but I turned and began walking.

"Anyway," He said, finally able to hold onto the paper sack with both hands. "Why are you over he- Oh yeah! Were you visiting your uncle?" He asked, peering over at me through his glasses.

"Yeah, I had to ask him something," I lied.

"…This might sound a bit weird," he said his voice taking a nervous tone. "But… that place, it seems familiar to me, like I've been there before, and quite a few times too. But I can't imagine what for… Did my older self drink?' He asked, before he mumbled. "Though I can't imagine why they would sell alcohol to a minor…"

"I… don't know." I said, feeling my heart racing in my chest. I knew that it was selfish, (well depending on how you look at it) but I didn't want Watanuki to remember. "I don't remember ever seeing you there." That was sure to create problems later on if he continued to remember things…

"Hmm, I remember Yuuko-san saying something about how sometimes the strangest things can make you remember things. Like smells, people, you know things like that," He explained, before he scowled suddenly. "Then she ruined it by saying something about how not everyone's memory fragments are feathers that get lost in different dimensions. And then something about how I should be glad that mine are still in this town." He huffed, shifting the paper sack again.

I smiled again, although it felt a little shaky and definitely more than a bit forced. "Yuuko sure is eccentric".(1) I said.

"No kidding…Oh we're here." He said.

I blinked and looked up to see the familiar empty lot. I hadn't been aware for how long we'd been walking.

I saw Watanuki glance over at me in the corner of my eye. "Hey can you see the shop?" he asked suddenly. I glanced back over to him, and he was staring at me curiously.

I shook my head in reply. "Nope, can't say I've ever been able to see it. Why?" I asked.

"Well it's just that Doumeki said that he couldn't see it either. I asked Yuuko-san about and she told me that the people who can't see the store have wishes but those wishes are something that they can achieve themselves. For some reason," he added, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I got the impression that she was talking about you."

I tilted my head to the side, and wondered if Watanuki was right. Yuuko like to speak in riddles that were confusing and hard to figure out until you thought long and hard on them. And even then you might not even be anywhere in or near the ball park.

Just then my stomach grumbled angrily and I could feel a dull burning sensation. I placed a hand over my abdomen and hoped that my grimace wasn't visible in the dim light of the lamp post.

I smiled, "Well I should be going," I said, holding out the plastic bag to him. "I'll-"

"Good evening Yuui," A voice said. I blinked and looked to my left; there standing in front of the 'empty' lot was Yuuko.

I smiled lightly up at her. "Hello Yuuko-san," I greeted.

There was a small giggle, that Yuuko was too sober to make, and something black hopped onto Yuukos shoulder. I blinked, recognizing the black bunny thing from the other day. It was small and so black that it almost blended in with Yuukos hair and shirt. "He's cute!" The thing chirped, raising its small arm and covered the side of its mouth, before it giggled again.

Yuuko smirked at the look on my face, and picked the rabbit and held it in her hands. "Yuui, this is Mokona Modoki. Mokona this is Yuui." She said.

I smiled at it, a little bit shocked that a rabbit (thing) was talking but I would have been more surprised if I didn't know the one rule that you had to have around Yuuko. Expect the unexpected. "Hello Mokona," I greeted.

Mokona giggled again, and jumped out of Yuukos hands and landed on my shoulder, where it proceeded to nuzzle itself against my cheek.

"Watanuki, did you buy the chocolate?" Yuuko-san asked.

"Yeah," Watanuki said, before he pointed to the bag that I still had in my hand. "But I think it's in that one. Why didn't you just have me make it like you always do?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

I looked down at the bag in my hand and pulled out a bar of Hershey's chocolate. I stretched my hand out and made to hand it to Yuuko but she shook her head. "It's for you Yuui-kun," she said with a smirk.

I blinked down at the bar, before I looked up at her again. "What do you want for payment?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Yuukos smirk grew. "It's free. Because Watanukis the one who paid for it already. Now take the bags into the shop Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki nodded, grabbed the bag from me, mumbled a good bye, walked towards the lot and disappeared from site suddenly.

I blinked, but glanced down at Mokona, who was trying to bury itself in my jacket. "Thank you for the chocolate Yuuko-san," I mumbled, plucking Mokona off of my shoulder. "I should be going. I promised Ashura-ou I'd be back before nine." I said, letting Mokona hug my face, before it hopped over to Yuuko.

"Very well, give my regards to your uncle," Yuuko said, turning and walking towards her shop. But she stopped before she steeped onto the curb, and looked over her shoulder at me. "A word if advice, Yuui-kun: Don't let the big puppy get bored." She smirked at my confused look. "I'll tell Watanuki to collect my payment sometime this week."

And with that she disappeared, leaving me standing in the middle of the road.

**1)You know…. That's the first time I've ever used this word before… strange I hear it all the time but have never used it before.**

**Okay about the black Mokona. Since the White one seems to have a little bit of a 'crush' on Kurogane I made the black one like Yuui. I don't know why… and I just felt like using honorifics for Yuuko. **

**and while this chapter seems like it doesn't have any importance it actually does! (is off to work on FP) and THANK YOU A TON for all those review!!! love you all  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry that this took so long my stupid flash drive thought that it would be funny if it changed the original file and make it to where I can't open it any longer…. And right in the middle of when I was working on it! –fume- anyway… this chapter's kinda long-ish…**

**Oh and I'm just guessing on the last part of this I have no idea what the inside of a tattoo parlor looks like!**

Chapter 16: Not Meant to Be

**A KuroFai Story**

-Wednesday-

"You said you wanted a tattoo right?" Ashura asked, suddenly. I looked over at him from the sink, currently busy with my morning routine of trying to convince Fai that I was eating in the mornings

"Yeah." I said, turning the tap on. "Why?"

"I'll pick you up after school, and we can go _look _for one," he said stretching the word 'look'. "And maybe I'll let you get one on Saturday."

"Really?" I seriously hadn't expected to let me get it so soon! But I thought it might be best to test the waters though. "So I can get what ever I want, right?"

"No," He snapped, refolding the newspaper that he had been reading and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I'll let you choose, but if I don't like it you're not getting it." He said around the butt of the cigarette, as he lit it and took a slow drag.

I pouted lightly, reaching over and turning the tap off. "Alright," I huffed, grabbing my backpack off of the tile floor. "Okay I'm going; the bus'll be here any minute."

I moved past him, and felt something wrap around my wrist. I turned, and found him towering over me, with a smirk. I felt confusion, and a bolt of fear flashed through my body. "A-Ashura-ou?" I asked, hearing my voice squeak a little. It had been a while since he'd been this close…

His smirk widened, and he reached a hand up, grasped my chin with it as he brought his face uncomfortably close to mine. "How do you intend to pay me?" he chuckled, lightly stroking my cheek.

"Umm…" I responded, my mind focusing on a way to escape rather than thinking of a way to pay him back. "I-I could-?"

"Hmm, I think another auction would pay perfectly," He said, cutting me off, and I felt my eyes widen.

"We had one several days ago!" I snapped, tearing myself away from him, glaring up at him angrily.

"No, that was more of a house call," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes, and glanced at the clock. I panicked, noting that my bus would be there now. "Okay, whatever! But I really have to go!" I said hurriedly, bolting out of the kitchen, practically jumped into my shoes and ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------

"_Yuui Flowright, please come to the front office for check out. Yuui Flowright to the office for check out._" A female voice called out over the intercom, interrupting Ms. Souma's lecture.

I blinked, wondering what Ashura was doing checking me out in the middle of fifth hour, but I wasn't complaining. I quickly gathered my stuff off of the desk and shoved them into my bag.

"Yuui, turn in those papers I gave you on Friday before you leave." Ms. Souma said, still writing down notes on the board.

I winced having forgotten to actually do them. "I left them at the house, can I give them to you tomorrow?" I lied, placing an ashamed look on my face when she turned towards me.

There was a moment of silence, before. "Alright, but if they're not in tomorrow, I'm not taking them up for a grade." She said, turning around again.

"Thank you!" I said, picking my backpack up and headed out the door.

When I arrived at the office Ashura was leaning against the counter, reading a college brochure as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey dad" I called out letting him know I was there. Long ago he'd told us to call him Dad in front of the school staff. I vaguely remember him saying something about if he ever needed to check us out for some reason, its better to call him 'Dad' than 'Uncle'.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow for a split second, before he raised the pamphlet in his hands. "Son, why didn't you that some of the local colleges were handing out scholarships?" He asked, pushing himself off of the counter.

I placed an amused smile on my lips, realizing we had an audience. "'Cause we already have me signed up for college." I lied. Of course, any one who looked at my record recently would know that that was a lie, but oh well…

Ashura placed a hand on his chin in thought as he stopped in front of me. Although he had his back to our listeners, he still kept his facial expressions perfect. "Ah now I remember." He said, mock pride filling his voice, and even his eyes were filled with it as well. The same pride a father gave his son when he was truly proud of him. "Seems like your old man really is getting old!" he joked, ruffling my hair.

I felt an empty hollowness fill through me when I realized that the only times he's ever looked at me like that was when he's acting. But I continued to hold the smile on my lips.

"Well anyway, lets go before we're late for your appointment." He said, walking past me and out of the office, making me walk fast in order to catch up to him.

Once we left the building my smile dropped off of my face, and tried to keep up with him.

"Who's car is this?" I asked, opening the door, and sliding inside. Ashura didn't own his own car, but frequently borrowed from clients, if the need to have one ever arose.

Ashura slid into the car, ignored my question as he turned the ignition, and the car roared to life. I shrugged, not really bothered that he was ignoring me, as even the littlest thing could piss him off, and turned on the car stereo.

---------------------------------------

"Hello, what can I help you find?" a man asked, leaning over the counter in the empty parlor.

"Umm, I'm just looking for now…" I responded, looking around at the pictures that lined the walls.

"This your first time being here?" I heard him ask, as I noticed, Ashura sitting down in a chair by the door, fingering the pocket he kept his cigarettes in.

I nodded, looking over at the man again.

"Well on this wall we have the back tattoos," he said pointing to the wall closest to the cash register. "And on the back wall we have the arm one, and that one we have the leg tatts." (1) he pointed again to each wall for emphasis, before his hand landed on a large book. "And this is some of the larger ones."

I pursed my lips in thought. I had already decided when I was younger that I would get a back tattoo, but I had told Ashura that it would have to get a large one…. I stretched out my arm and motioned for him to hand me the binder.

He handed the binder over to me. "If you have a question on how big some of those are just ask me, alright? Are you getting it today?" he asked.

"No we're just browsing our options for today," Ashura responded for me. I nodded, and sat down next to him, and flipped to book open, admiring the art work of the first design. But I couldn't picture me getting something like that so I flipped to the next one.

"If you don't find one in this book," Ashura whispered, his mouth close to my ear. I shuddered lightly when I felt his breath move my hair a bit. "Just know that you're NOT getting a tramp stamp." 2) He said voice stern.

"I know. "I grumbled, continuing to flip through the book.

I blinked noticing small tabs marking the different sections throughout the book. I quickly read each one, when I got down to the last one: Tribal. (3)

I grabbed the tab, and flipped it over to that section. My eyes widened when I took in the first design, feeling my breath catch in my throat. I looked up at Ashura with begging eyes, I HAD to have this one!

Ashura furrowed his eyebrows at my look, and I pushed the book into his hands. Placing one hand on his shoulder I pushed myself up to where my mouth was by his ear. "Please?" I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ashura called out, and I pulled my head back a bit to look at the man. "Will you tell me how big this one is?"

The man looked at me then Ashura, before he walked over, and took the book out of Ashura's hands. He let out a low whistle. "Jeez, kid, you certainly picked a big one…actually I think that's the largest one we have…" he mumbled, rubbing his chin. "Okay, so you want the Phoenix?" He asked looking over at me. I nodded my head quickly. "Hmm… Hey you mind if I use blondie here as an example? It's easier to show how big it is that way." He asked, this time looking at Ashura.

Ashura frowned lightly before nodding, and I quickly stood to my feet in front of the man.

"Okay, I need you to take your shirt off. And don't worry I'm not like that, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything like that. Especially not with your boyfriend around." He joked, smiling at me reassuringly. I smiled back at him, brushing off the comment about Ashura being my boyfriend, (after all I was practically laying on him, anyone who didn't know he was my 'Uncle' would think that way), and took my shirt off flinging it into the seat I'd just been sitting in.

"Now I need you to face the back wall please." He said, pointing at said wall. I positioned my body, and I stood with my back to Ashura. The man moved to the side of me a bit, to where both Ashura and I could see the book. "Okay this part, right here," he motioned to the top part of the design. "That goes on the bottom of the neck," he said, reaching around and tracing a circle on the back of my neck. "Around this area."

"And all of this right here," he motioned to top circular parts and the very bottom part of the design. "That goes all along the back." He trailed his hands down my back, stopping just short of my scar. "Well it goes further down, but we find it best to avoid scars unless we have permission, so we'd have it stop just right above the scar."

"Now these parts over here." He said motioning to area coming off of the first circular part. "Those go along the arms, to about here." He said tapping a spot a couple of inches about my wrist. "And these ones wrap around the ribs to about… here." He finished explaining, talking about the tendrils that made up the last part of tattoo, turning my body to motion to a spot near my belly button.

I looked over at Ashura who looked deep in thought, his arms crossed over his chest, and a frown set on his face. I bit my lip hopefully, now wanting the tattoo more then ever. "Ashura?"

He raised his eyes to meet mine, and I pleaded through eye contact. I'd never asked him for anything before (excluding spending money) and I really really wanted him to grant me just this one request.

He let out a low sigh, and finally said. "Okay… but you owe me!" he snapped. But I ignored that last part, choosing rather to focus on the happiness that filled me.

I grinned, picking up my shirt, and put it on as Ashura went to schedule and appointment for this Saturday.

**1)Incase you missed it up there, im just guessing on how the inside of a tattoo parlor looks like…**

**2)its what my parents call a tattoo on your lower back. And let it be known that I DO NOT think that people who get tattoos down there are tramps. I've wanted one for a while, but now I want Fais tattoo.**

**3)I just figured that it would go in that category… if you want to see what it looks like go to my DeviantArt I've got a link to it on my profile. **

**I tried to describe the tattoo to the best of my ability and hopefully I did okay…**


	19. Chapter 18

**I just noticed how long its been since Fais been in here…. So I'm going to skip what I originally had planned for this chapter and just do this one that was originally supposed to come after the next chapter….. yeah….**

Chapter 17: Clear the Area

**A KuroFai Story**

-Saturday-

"So how long do you have to keep the bandages on?" Fai asked, lightly poking one of my wrapped arms.

"Umm… I think he said two to five hours. Something like that." I replied, sluggishly, head currently swimming from the pain killers. "But we only got it outlined, I have to come back next week to get it filled in. "

Fai sighed, and shifted his position so that he was now lying down next to me. "I can't believe Asha-sama let you get a tattoo." He mumbled, rolling over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling.

I nodded, truthfully I couldn't really believed it either. "I know. But I'm glad I've always wanted one."

Fai chuckled a bit. "I know. Ever since that day Dad got one, you've been mesmerized by them." He said, eyes slightly glazed over as he remembered something I didn't.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head slightly. "Dad had a tattoo?" I asked, trying to remember. It was unusual for Fai to talk about Dad, but not necessarily to unusual for him to remember something that small about the man we had once called Father.

"Yeah but it was a small one… actually I don't really remember what the tattoo was," He said with a slight frown, before it broke out into a grin. "But I do remember that you were captivated by it. That was the first time you'd paid any attention to him with mom being in the room."

I smiled remembering that I had always been more attached to Mom, and Fai to Dad. "How old were we?" I asked.

"Four…." Fai said, and his smile disappeared. "Dad let soon after…" he gave a humorless snort. "and then, of course, a year later Mom killed herself." I shivered at his tone of voice. I guess Fai still blamed her for a lot of things… just like I blame Dad….

But really who's fault was it?

I had always imagined my parents' relationship to be like the ones in fairytales. You know a love at first sight thing. I don't remember much about them as Fai does, or says he does at least, but I don't remember them fighting not even once.

But then one day… Dad was gone. He'd always been on business trips, but Mom had been crying that day… really hard. After a couple of days of Dad not being there I remember asking Mom when Dad was coming back.

She had smiled, but it had looked weird with tears still streaming down her cheeks, and said that he wasn't but that we would be just fine without him. I also remember asking why he wasn't coming back. I also remember the look that she gave me when I had asked that. It was so cold… almost like she blamed us….

So who's fault was it? Dad's? Mom's? …Ours?

I blamed Dad, Fai blamed Mom… and Mom blamed us? What a weird vicious cycle… I wonder if Dad blamed us as well…-

"-ui! Yuui!" Fais voice came suddenly, and I noticed that he was shaking me.

"Hmm?" I asked, blinking back into reality, dismissing my thoughts back into my head.

Fai stared at me for a moment, before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I know that you don't like talking about them, and I made you sad, so I'm sorry."

I smiled up at him, and leaned forward again, capturing his lips with my own in a light peck. "Its alright, I'm happy again."

I pulled back, and had to stop myself from laughing at the surprised look on Fais face. There were very few times that I had actually kissed my brother, so it was understandable why he was so shocked.

There was a slight pause before Fais face spit in the widest grin I'd ever seen, and his eyes lit up. "Yay!" he cried happily.

I chuckled, happy that I was able to make him so content. Suddenly there was light cough from the hallway, and Fai and I both turned to look at Ashura. I tilted my head and wondered just how much he'd seen…. Fai and I had never kissed when he was around, even when we were little.

"Asha-sama~!" Fai chirped, and if he had a tail it would be wagging fiercely. "We're bored. Go pop in an anime!" he cried, pointing over to the entertainment center, which was closest to Ashura.

Ashura raised an eyebrow, before he gave a light smile, and moved over to the DVD rack. "Alright, which one?" he asked.

"Princess Princess~!" Fai called out happily, jumping onto the couch, leaving me down on the floor. "That alright, Yuui-bear?"

I smiled. "That's fine." I responded.

"Yay, Princess Princess it is then~!" he said, pulling the hair tie out of his hair, and let his blond hair hang down, as he curled up with the throw pillow.

"Alright," Ashura said, grabbing the DVD off of the rack. "How are you Yuui? You still hurting?" he asked, as he popped open the case.

"No, the pain killers you gave me kicked in thankfully." Normally I wouldn't have accepted any pills from him, but I had been in a LOT of pain after getting inked, not to mention sore from staying in one place for so long and I had inspected the bottle he'd thrown at me.

"That's good." He said, as he put the disk in and hit play. "You boys have fun now, I have to go out again."

Fai sat up suddenly, eyes wide. "Where are you going at this hour?" It wasn't late necessarily, as it was only eight thirty.

"I'm meeting up with some old college buddy of mine that just informed me that he was in town again. Don't worry I should be home before ten." He said, and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not….

"Oh okay…" Fai mumbled, settling back down on the couch. Ashura said goodbye, grabbed his wallet and car keys, and then the front door slammed shut.

"You remember when he left for those three days?" Fai mumbled suddenly. I turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. It was hard to forget something from several days ago. "He said that he was only going to be an hour… I really thought that he was going to abandon us that time…" Fai admitted.

I frowned and grabbed Fais hand, and held it in my own, hoping to provide comfort. "He wouldn't just abandon us…" he might kick us out, but not abandon us, 'cause that meant leaving us with the house, and that wasn't something he was going to do anytime soon. "Ashura's just very busy…"

Fai smiled, and focused on the TV. "Bartending must be a very hassling job… I wonder when he's going to let us meet his lover…" Fai said trailing off.

"Lover? What makes you say that?" I asked perplexed.

Fai grinned at me. "Well that would explain why he's been gone a lot. And it's the same for you as well. You're always gone with your lover too."

I blinked, ignoring the music coming from the TV. "…Huh…?" I asked, perplexed.

Fai grinned wolfishly. "Oh don't try to deny it! I saw you hugging up on him at the grocery store last week. Trying to pass him off as just a customer!" Fai snorted.

….wait…. was he talking about…. Kurogane?! I blinked again before I doubled over laughing, clutching my sides, but quickly sobered up when a flash of pain shot through me. "Haha… that's a good one… he'll love that one!" I choked out. "But no we're not going out."

Fai furrowed his eyes a bit, and tilted his head. "Really? You guys looked really good together too…"

I waved a hand through the air. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm pretty sure he's straight." Not to mention the fact that I have no intention of ever seeing him again, let alone dating him.

**Phew! Okay that's over with! Hope you like the FaixYuui part. As well as the rest of the i don't know about the ending of this chapter either.... sorry  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Phew! Okay that's over with! Hope you like the FaixYuui part. As well as the rest of the story. **

Chapter 18: Walls

**A KuroFai Story**

-Friday-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from above me. I blinked, recognizing the voice with dread, and glanced up at Shogo. I was currently sitting on the cold floor in the middle of the hallway, having bumped into him and lost my balance.

He was currently flanked by only half of his gang members, but even then it still wasn't a good thing for me to be here. I sighed and picked myself up off of the floor, and dusted off my clothes.

"Hey whats up Yu?" (God, I hate that nickname!) he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced down at it, resisting the urge to knock it off.

"Look, I don't have time for this," I said, shrugging off the hand instead. "I really need to get to the bus." I made to move past him, but he placed a hand to my chest and pushed me back. I stumbled back, but managed to keep my balance and looked up in time to see that hey had surrounded me.

I let out a sigh and turned towards Shogo again. "What?" I snapped. I hadn't been in a good mood to begin with and I really didn't want to deal with a group of thugs today.

"You see there's this college buddy of mine that's just itching to get his hands on you. In fact he's paid us quite a bit in order for us to bring you to him," Shogo explained, all the while smirking evilly.

_Oh great even my fellow students are trying to sell me off to someone…_ I thought deadpanned. "Sorry I don't do prostitution unless _I'm_ the one getting paid." I said, moving one again to move past him, but again he stopped me with a hand on my chest.

His smirk widened. "Oh, but you see, you," He jabbed his finger into my chest forcefully. "Do _**not**_ have a choice in the matter." It's a little creepy how much he's reminding me of Ashura at the moment.

I gasped when my sight went black suddenly and as a cloth-like object was tied over my eyes. I made to reach up and tear it off, but a pair of arms grabbed my wrists and forced them together. "Let me go!" I cried, struggling.

I could hear them all chuckling, but it was hard to tell where they were. The only one I could pin point was the one who still held my wrists together, I shifted my weight to one of my legs and kicked out behind me with the other one.

A satisfying grunt resounded as my foot connected with what felt like his shin, but instead of letting go, like I had hoped, the guy held on even tighter.

I jumped lightly when I felt something cold against my neck. What ever the object was I had never felt it against my skin before. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood as still as I possibly could. Knowing Shogo and his gang it was probably a weapon of some type.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Shogos voice came from beside me. I stiffened more when the cold object was pressed harder against my neck. "Okay, boys, bring him."

----------------------------------------------

I sighed for the umpteenth time, and restlessly shifted my body. I was still blind folded, with my hands now bound behind my back, (although if I wanted I could easily untie them, but that didn't seem like that would be the smartest idea.) I could tell that I was in a car as well… well… actually a van, if the extra space and the bumpiness of the ride were anything to go by.

So in a sense I've been kidnapped…

"Hey Shogo, when are we going to stop?" One of Shogos gang members asked from behind me. "We've been circling around the college for a while now…" …so that's why there's been a lot of right turns….

"We're waiting for the guy to show up, and we're also waiting for that stupid police chief to leave as well." A guy that wasn't Shogo answered. I blinked through the material of the blindfold. 'Why is Kurogane at the college?' I pondered, shifting once again.

There was a pause before:

"You know what, screw this!" Shogo snapped, apparently fed up with something. "If he's not out there by the next time we circle, let's just dump the freak here. Its Robs own damn fault for not showing, and since we've already been paid…"

"Alright," Thug number one replied, and suddenly my hands were free again. I reached up to take off the blind fold, but something caught my hands again.

"Please don't do that until we drop you off." A much softer voice then the others pleaded. "It's only going to be a couple more minutes."

I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why someone like him had gotten mixed up with Shogo and his gang.

I shrugged nonchalantly in response and settled back down. I sighed again and waited for the 'couple of minutes' to end.

And it did finally. The van slowed to a stop, and it wasn't in front of were a stoplight would be. (We'd been circling around for so long that it had been easy to tell when a stoplight was coming up)

I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and forced to my knees. There was the sound of the side door sliding open, and a blast of cold air came into the car.

I had only a moment to prepare myself before I was tossed out of the vehicle. My heart tightened in my chest and I waited for the impact of the ground. Whether it be cement or grass the impact was still going to hurt.

I cringed when I slammed into something, but was surprised when said something let out low grunt. I was also surprised when I realized that my feet were firmly on the ground.

I forced my hands up and pushed the blindfold off of my eyes. I squinted my eyes against the harsh sunlight. There was a screech of tires as Shogos van sped off.

I stepped away from whosever chest I was pressed up against, (whoever it was would look great in under armor, and glanced up

I blinked and slipped on a grin. "Hello Kuro-chan~!" I greeted.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: A Beautiful Lie

**A KuroFai Story**

I found it strange how I kept, literally at times, running into Kurogane when I least expected it. Not that I minded all that much; the man was terribly fun to tease, but it would get harder to keep things from him if we became friends…

He was currently staring at me in confusion, probably wondering why I had just been thrown out of a vehicle that had circled the building we were in front of fifty million times.

I glanced at the building and blinked when I noticed that we were in front of the local college, though thankfully not the one that Fai attends. He went to one of the more well known ones in the next city.

"So what brings you here Kuro-tan?" I asked innocently, smiling even more innocently at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said suspiciously, glancing down at the blindfold that was still in my hand. I blinked down at it; I hadn't actually realized that I was still holding it…

I kept the smile on my lips. "Well you know how some people can get… I'm guessing they thought it was funny to say they were going to surprise me with something; hence the blindfold and the dumping me off in front of a random building…" I lied waving the material around a bit. "Just some childish prank really…"

Kurogane scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at me for a second before he shook his head. "I don't believe that."

I froze, my body going cold fast as if someone had dumped ice cold water on me. A few seconds past before I blinked, and forced the smile back on. "What?" I said, trying to sound baffled and confused.

"I don't believe that." Kurogane stated again. "You don't circle around a building fifteen times just to pull a childish prank. If that were the case they would have let you out the first time, if not the second one. They were waiting for someone."

I blinked again, and let out a low chuckle. "Really? What makes you say that?" I asked, hoping my face held amusement and disbelief.

Again Kurogane stared at me for a few seconds before he explained. "Every time they would pass this entrance they would slow down a bit. And not to mention that this is the least used entrance out of all of them. You'd be surprised at how many drug and prostitution deals go down here. I'm not going to lie to you; you have a very feminine figure, which creeps would just love to get their hands on." Kurogane explained, saying all of this as if he were talking about the weather. "I'm guessing the only reason the person they were waiting for hadn't shown up was because I was here." He fixed me with his red eyed gaze. "You should consider yourself lucky."

'Note to self: Kurogane is smarter than he seems…' It was surprising just how right he was; he had hit everything right on the mark, and just from what little evidence he had.

I laughed suddenly, finding humor even in a situation like this. I glanced back up at Kurogane, smiling brightly. "I think you're overestimating them," I chuckled. "Oh and thanks for the complement about my figure," I winked flirtatiously for effect.

Kurogane looked confused for a second before his cheeks flushed and he turned his head in another direction; arms still crossed over his chest. "Moron." He snapped.

I laughed harder at the image of him blushing and sulking like a three year old.

"Now, now, Kurogane, it's not a nice thing to call people morons." A female commented off to my left. I blinked, and stopped laughing. I glanced over curiously at whoever it was.

It was a petite girl, who looked to be older than me, by about a year or so. She was pretty, but the only thing striking about her to me was that she had purple eyes.

"I'll call whoever I want a moron, Tomoyo," I heard Kurogane snap. "Especially if they are one."

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, that me! Y-Fai the moron~!" I chirped, and hoped they hadn't caught my slip up.

I heard a gasp coming from the girl, and glanced over at her, confused. Her eyes were wide, before they rounded on Kurogane, glaring at him fiercely. I tilted my head to the side and briefly wondered what their relationship to one another was.

Kurogane seemed to notice that the girl was glaring at him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he growled.

As fast as lightening Tomoyo grabbed the front of his jacket and brought him down to her level. I smiled uneasily, and took a step back, noting that Kurogane looked almost as surprised by that move as I was. Tomoyo whispered something to Kurogane that I didn't catch.

Kuroganes look changed from surprised to fierce. Their expressions matched each others perfectly, and I could almost see sparks coming from their eyes. Kurogane growled something, before he grabbed Tomoyos hands and took them away from his jacket.

They both turned to me, and I smiled lightly, although I was sure that it was dripping with uneasiness.

Tomoyo stepped towards me suddenly, and grabbed my hands in hers. She smiled at me brightly, her earlier mood apparently gone. "Hello, Fai it's good to finally meet you! I'm Tomoyo, that useless man over there's sister." She chirped, ignoring Kuroganes glare that was making a hole in the back of her head.

I smiled back, equally as bright. "Nice to meet you!"

"Are you going to be spending the day with us?" Although she said it like a question, I couldn't help but think it sounded more like a demand.

I glanced over at Kurogane. "…If your brother doesn't mind…" Although I would have to message Ashura and tell him I was going to hand out with some friends, but I doubt he'd say no.

He'd been working hard lately, trying to get the auction ready. Although it doesn't take long to clean up the back room in The Basement; which would more then likely be my job, but he was trying to find people that would attend to it, as well as pay big money.

"Oh he doesn't mind," Tomoyo said with a casual wave of her hand.

"Tomoyo," Kurogane growled. "Go wait by the car for a minute."

Tomoyo turned to him with a withering glare, but turned around and stormed off. I followed her with my gaze, and notice her get into a black truck that was parked a few yards away.

I raised an eyebrow and wondered where Kuroganes car went.

"Okay listen," Kurogane said suddenly. "I'm going to warn you now, my sister is strange. And at the moment she's got it in her messed up little mind that we're _dating_." He grunted out, looking a little sick at the idea.

I raised my eyebrow at him, more at his reaction to the mention of us dating, then why his sister had that idea in her head.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell her anything of the sort!" Kurogane snarled, offended.

I decided to have a little fun. "Well it's nice to know that the thought of us dating makes you sick." I said sarcastically, keeping my face void of any emotion.

Kurogane looked a bit confused again, before he rolled his eyes. "This has nothing to do with _you,_ its just I find gays disgusting."

I placed my hands on my hips, actually offended this time. "Well I'm _so_ sorry that I disgust you." I snarled, turning away, and started walking off.

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted, and grabbed the back collar of my jacket, pulling me back to him. "I didn't mean it like that!" he snapped. "I kinda figured you were, anyway- did you a tattoo?" Confusion filled Kuroganes voice.

I shivered at the feeling of his breath, and finger as he traced the lines against the back of my neck, before I could hold it in any longer. I busted out laughing. It was just so damn fun to mess with the man.

"What?" Kurogane squawked indignantly, making me laugh harder. "…Oh you little bastard!" he snarled, finally catching on to the fact that I had been messing with him the whole time.

Still laughing I broke free of his grasp, and bolted towards the car. Tomoyo immediately opened the door for me, and I jumped in quickly.

She turned towards me with a grin as she locked the doors. "I'm so glad I'm no longer the only one who finds teasing my brother to be fun!"

And tease him we did.

----------------------------------------------

As I had thought it had been relatively easy to convince Ashura to let me be out for the day. Actually he also told me not to come into work today as well, much to my surprise and pleasure. I also let Fai know that I wouldn't be back for some time.

We stayed in Kuroganes house mostly, except for when Tomoyo dragged us outside to get some 'much needed sun' even though it was a cloudy day.

We were currently sitting on the couch, watching some TV. It was some celebrity show, which me and Tomoyo had picked out because we knew it would annoy Kurogane the most.

Kurogane was currently in his office, working on something; which was why we had to volume of the TV up so loud. For the most part we ignored the banging on the wall behind the TV, where someone in the next apartment was trying to get us to turn down the volume.

I had to admit that I was really glad that Shogo and his gang had kidnapped me today….

"Hey Fai?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, finally muting the television.

I turned towards her, and tilted my head to the side. "Hmm?" I hummed.

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked.

"I like mostly anything with a beat really… although I don't like rap or hiphop…." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I have these tickets for the fifteenth of February to this concert." She explained, hurriedly. "It's in the next city over, and I can't make it that day, so I was wondering if you would go with my brother?"

"You know Tomoyo; you really shouldn't make plans for someone to go out with me unless you talk to me first about it." Kurogane said, stepping out from the hallway.

"Well it wasn't like you were going to ask him anyway. It's times like these that you have to take matters into your own hands." She said, and it reminded me of something Yuuko would say…

"I wouldn't mind going Kuro-puu…" I piped up, glancing at Kurogane with wide innocent eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and gave a small glare at the nickname. "Whatever." He grunted.

"Yay~!" Tomoyo said with a small clap of her hands. "Then its settled then. Kurogane will pick you up at five that day."

"Damn it, Tomoyo! Stop making plans for us!" He snapped, walking into the kitchen.

"Which band is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

Tomoyo paused. "Well it's more like some of the local bands redoing some other bigger bands songs. But there are a lot of them, so I'm sure it'll be fun."

I was going to ask something else, but a loud knock at the door stopped me.

Kurogane came back into the room. "Tomoyo get the door, it's probably just Dad." He said, walking into the hallway once more.

Tomoyo stood up, and motioned for me to come with her. I slowly stood up, and joined her by the door. She peered through the peep-hole, before she pulled back grinning, and opened the door.

"Daddy~!" She cried and practically jumped on the man. I hung back, feeling awkward. After all neither of the 'Dads' I had had were nice, although Ashura had been at first.

They broke apart from the hug, and the man turned his gaze to me. It was amazing how much he looked like Kurogane, even though he looked to be in his mid-late forties, with a rattail. "Who's this?" the man, smiling at me.

It was amazing how much gentler he was then Kurogane as well…

Before I could introduce myself, Tomoyo butt in. "This is Fai; Kurogane's boyfriend."

I smiled awkwardly, and waved a bit.

The man looked a bit surprised. "I didn't know Kurogane was like that…" he said, though I think more to himself than me or Tomoyo. "Well then again I haven't talked to him all that much in close to six years." The man said sadly, and Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you none-the-less. I'm Ryuu, Kurogane and Tomoyos father, as you probably already know." He greeted, holding out his hand.

I blinked at the gesture that I hadn't seen since leaving my country all those years ago with Ashura and Fai. I held out my hand and shook hands with him.

"You don't mind that your sons dating another man?" I couldn't help but ask; it really was amazing how different Kurogane and his father were.

"Oh no not at all." Ryuu said with a smile. "And even if I did, Kuroganes is twenty-six now, more than old enough to make his own decisions about who he wants to be with." He gave me a wink. "And I must say that you are a pretty one."

"I suggest you take your hands away from him," Kuroganes cold voice came from behind me. "We don't want another episode of what happened twenty some years ago, and you already know that I'm not as lenient as Mother was."

I shivered at the coldness in Kuroganes voice. It was true that I hadn't known him for long, but I had never heard his voice grow that cold before. And was it just me or did he actually just play along with the 'we're dating' thing?

Ryuu released my hand form his, and he looked guilty. Tomoyo was glaring daggers at her brother, and I looked over at Kurogane confused.

He was leaning up against the wall, with his arms over his chest. He glanced over at me for a second before turning his gaze to his father.

"Kurogane would you stop-?" Tomoyo snapped, but was quickly cut off by Ryuu.

"No it's alright Tomoyo, I am quite used to it now." He said, with a soft smile, but I could tell it was just a mask. After years of wearing one it was easy to tell when someone tried to put one up.

Ryuu turned to his son. "We'll just be leaving now," he said curtly, grabbing Tomoyos hand and dragging her off with him.

Kurogane stepped forward and closed the door quickly.

I blinked, and tilted my head. "What was that about?" I asked innocently.

"None of your business." Kurogane snapped. He turned towards me again, and I again made note of how much difference there was between us, physically. He was tan, I was pale. He was muscular, I was wimpy, but could be strong at random times. He was tall, and while I was as well, I wasn't going to be able to catch up to his height any time soon. "You should stay away from him." Kurogane warned. "Go get your stuff and I'll take you home."

I nodded quickly, and went to where my cell phone was lying. "He seemed nice…" I commented, scooping it up and shoving it in my pocket. "But I doubt I'll seem him again though."

"He only wants you to think he's nice, but he's a bastard." Kurogane growled grabbing his keys off of the small hook by the door.

I tilted my head, and followed Kurogane out the door, all the while wondering what Ryuu had done to make Kurogane so pissed off at him.

**Damn this is a long one! But kind a lot of information about chapters to come in it… hope you liked it, and sorry that it took so long I've been focused on **_**Harry Potter**_** for the last couple of weeks. I usually get back into it when the movies about to come out. **

**DracoxHarry for life!!! (you know there was something going on with how much Harry was stalking him in the sixth book and movie!) (I seriously don't get the pairing of Ginny and Harry… I mean I know what happens at the end with them, but I mean come on! The only interaction he had with her before the sixth book was the second book… and that was IT! And then he suddenly likes her and everyone is like W.T.F.?!)**

**Lol sorry long ramble… but I'm curious who else is with me on that? (either harry and ginny ramble or the Harry and Draco one I don't care which one it is but I can't be the only one who thinks all that)**

…**I feel sorry for Draco… **

**Okay I'm done… NOW REVIEW~!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well yet another flashback chapter, but don't worry the flash back isn't the whole part of the chapter. there is more after it**

Chapter 20: The One I Love

**A KuroFai Story**

-Saturday-

_Yuui stood in front of a crowd of people, eyes downcast. He was naked, but his hands were bound behind his back, hindering any movement that he would make to try and cover him self up._

_Ashuras' voice flowed through the room, over the silent crowd, but Yuui wasn't paying attention. He was mad at Ashura at the moment anyway. He knew it was childish to ignore the man, but really he didn't care._

_Yuui had been in this business for a while now, almost three years now, but this was the first time, in those three years, that Ashura had actually managed to surprised him with something. _

_Ashuras words resurfaced in his mind. 'It's just a simple auction, nothing more then what you've probably seen on TV. Only this time, you and some others, are the prices.' That was what he had told Yuui, not even ten minutes ago. 'You'll be with whoever buys you for the majority of the night.'_

_Yuui let out a low sigh, as bids started filling the air, each price getting higher and higher. He glanced over to his right, where some of the other prostitutes, who were also getting sold for the day, were hidden by a thick red curtain. His eyes met with dark blue ones. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember who this one was, and why he looked so familiar._

"_Sold!" Ashuras voice boomed. Yuui gasped, cursing himself for letting his mind wander. He snapped his head back to the crowd, and grimaced when he saw who had bought him. _

_It was an older man in his late forties or so, with graying hair, a cleft chin. And he also seemed to think that monocles were still fashionable. The mans eyes were golden, a shade or two darker then Ashuras. _

_Yuui shivered, not liking the way the man was looking at him. Someone grabbed Yuuis arm and dragged him off of the stage. He could tell by how hard whoever it was that had his arm was a man, and that the man was angry. _

_When Yuui was fully off of the stage, he glanced up at the man. It was Clow. He was another one of the men who were like Ashura, though Yuui couldn't remember the term off the top of his head. _

_Clow was far too nice for being in this type of work and it was hard to believe that he was. _

_Clow dragged Yuui into a small room, and unlocked the handcuffs around Yuuis small wrists. Yuui smiled up at him in thanks, rubbing his sore wrists. He had always liked the man, almost as much as he used to like Ashura. Clow smiled, softy, back at him, but it was obvious that he was still upset about something. _

_Clow rummaged through a set of drawers, and pulled out some clothes. He handed them to Yuui, who took them gratefully. _

"_Yuui I want you to listen to me," Clow said suddenly. Yuui raised his blue eyes and met Clows with confusion. "I don't know what Ashura is thinking… This man that bought you, he is not a good man. You could very well get hurt. I want you to understand this before you go, so that it doesn't come as a surprise. This man has killed before."_

_Yuuis eyes widened, and his heart speed up, as fear ran through his body._

"_I'm not telling you this because I'm trying to scare you. I just want you to watch for him, alright?" Yuui nodded hurriedly. "Now hurry up and get dressed, I need to take you to him."_

_Yuui nodded again, and stepping into the pants, and pulled on the shirt. The shirt was too large for him, but at least the pants fit him. _

_Clow led him out of the room, and down a long hallway. They stopping in front of a wooden door, and Clow placed his hand on Yuui shoulder. "Good luck. I really wish there was something I could do to help, however I am powerless." He explained, his expression fill of guilt and sorrow, and opened the door._

_The man with the butt chin was waiting for them just behind the door. He greedily eyed Yuui up and down as soon as he walked into the room. Yuui shivered, and had to force himself to hold his ground. _

_The man with the monocle grinned wolfishly down at Yuui, completely ignoring Clow. "Hello little Yuui. Lets go out and have some fun." He said, and laughed at the frightened look on Yuuis face._

_Yuui automatically took a step back from the laughing man, but Clow stopped him from getting any further. Yuui fully believed that this man had killed someone before. Hell he probably would have thought that, even if Clow hadn't told him._

_The damn man probably had laughed after he had done so too._

"_Yuui, this is Fei-Wang Reed." Clow introduced, with a fake smile._

----------------------------------------------

_Yuui was again handcuffed, but this time to a bed. He guessed that he was in Fei-Wangs house, but then again he really didn't care where he was. As long as he could get out of her, he didn't care where he was. _

_As soon as Fei-Wang Reed had 'finished' with him, the man had immediately left the room. The man had been rough, but Yuui had had worse experiences. But if there was a list of 'The Top Five Worst Experiences Yuuis Had' it would definably be in there somewhere. _

_There was suddenly a loud crash from outside of the room he was in. Yuui jumped slightly, having not expected such a noise, and glanced towards the door. When another crash resounded, Yuui frowned, and sat up. It was a tricky thing to do, but Yuui was well practiced. _

_He soon sat cross-legged on the bed, facing the headboard. He knew that he would, more then likely, have to lay back down again, but sitting up felt good, even with the dull throbbing in his lower back._

_There was yet another crash, and now Yuui was beginning to worry. The crashes sounded as if someone were breaking glass continuously. It was an unsettling sound to him, and he subconsciously pulled on his handcuffs. _

_Suddenly there was a roar of rage that followed another crash, startling Yuui. There was a sound of rushing footsteps, and suddenly the door to the room, busted open._

_The door crashed against the wall, and Yuui shrank back as much as he could. A fuming Fei-Wang stood in the doorway with a crazed look in his eyes, and a large shard of glass in his hands. The glass was cutting into his hand, judging by the blood dripping down the glass. _

_Yuui eyed the man warily, and fearfully. He was used to Ashuras crazy mood swings, but this man wasn't Ashura, so there was no telling what he would do._

_Clows words ran through his head, as Fei-Wang came closer. Fear gripped Yuuis heart, and he panicked. He turned quickly to the handcuffs that surrounded his wrists. On more then one occasion he had managed to slip his hands out, however this wasn't one of those times._

_Fei-Wang laughed at his failure. It was a loud hearty laugh, as if he thoroughly enjoyed seeing Yuui fail. "You actually think that you can get away so easily?" he taunted, placing the piece of glass against Yuuis neck._

_Yuui froze his whole body tense. He hardly even dared to breath. The man laughed again, and applied more pressure to Yuui neck with the glass, before, he took it away._

"_As if I would ever let you get away from me." He chuckled darkly, and slashed skillfully with the piece of glass._

_As the man laughed again, Yuuis eyes widened as white hot pain flared through his backside. He opened his mouth and – _

----------------------------------------------

I shot up in bed, with a startled scream. The scream died on my lips almost instantly, leaving me gasping for breath, my heart pounding in my chest.

A grunt off to my right startled me, and I whirled to face the noise. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only Fai. I placed a hand on my chest and closed my eyes, wishing for my heart to stop pounding.

Finally after a few seconds it was down to a steady beat. I ran my hand through my sweat covered hair, and thanked god that Fai hadn't woken up, and that he hadn't decided to sleep with me. It was getting harder to blame all my nightmares on the well incident…

I reached a hand behind my back, and found my scar. It was burning hot, and hurt, even though I was touching it lightly. Wincing slightly I removed my hand, and glanced at the clock.

My eyes widened and I felt like punching something. Why the hell did I have to be up at five in the morning on a Saturday?!

With a dramatic sigh, and a pout, I removed my blankets and stood up out of bed. I had a feeling that no matter how much I tried that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon.

I crept quietly over to the door, not wanting to risk waking Fai up at such an ungodly hour. Not only was I trying to be a good brother and letting him sleep in, but also because I didn't want to be asked _why_ exactly I was up.

"Hmm… Yuui – " Fai grumbled.

I froze, and turned, slowly to face him, wondering if I had woken him up. But he only curled up into the covers. I smiled lightly at him. He looked cute, cuddling up with the stuffed teddy bear that I had bought him on our sixteenth birthday. He regularly slept with the thing if he wasn't sleeping in bed with me.

I finally was out the door, past Ashuras door, and down the stairs. Squinting down the dark hallway, I decided to turn the light on, then headed towards the living room.

Since no one was up, there was nothing else to do besides watch a couple of hours of television.

----------------------------------------------

After about an hour or two of Clean Sweep reruns, Ashura finally trudged down the stairs. He entered the living room and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked, eyes glancing briefly at the clock.

I shrugged. "Apparently my dream thought that it was over at five in the morning," I replied, returning my attention back to the television.

Ashura came up behind me, and played with my hair a bit. And I let him, surprisingly. "You should try to go back to sleep some time soon. You have a big day ahead of you today." He said.

I tilted my head back, and gazed up at him confused. He chuckled lightly, and his hands moved to stroke the skin on my neck, in an oddly loving manner. "The auction is today, around four or so, when your brother leaves for work. I'll warn you that this one is an 'anything goes' auction. Meaning they can do whatever they want with that pretty little body of yours," He leaned closer, our faces only inches from touching. I swallowed, instinctively, and forces myself not to lick my suddenly dry lips. "Aside from leave any visible marks that is." He whispered huskily, and leaned down even closer.

My eyes widened, and my face flushed, when I realized that he was about to kiss me, and turned my head to the side. I scrambled out of his grasp, and promptly fell off of the couch in my attempt to get away. For the second time that morning my heart was pounding in my chest.

He laughed loudly. He turned his attention to me, and sneered lightly at my glare. His sneer turned into a smirk when he noticed my still burning cheeks. "I thought you didn't love me anymore?" He mocked.

"I don't!" I spat, anger making my whole body shake. It was true that at one point I had loved him, but that was long ago, when I was stupid and naive. "You're a perverted, disgusting, old man that deserves to rot in hell!"

Ashura chuckled again, before he suddenly stopped. He gazed down at me with serious eyes. "Who knows you might actually be right about that…" His golden eyes darkened, before he smirked again. "But until then it's my job to make your life a living hell."

And with that said, he turned around and left the room.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Was it just me or was Ashuras bipolar-ness getting worse? I picked myself up, and sat back down on the couch.

Today was going to be a very very long day.

**Did anyone see it coming that Yuui used to like Ashura? I tried to hint at it in the last flash back I did, where they rescued Yuui from the well…**

**Its strange, but right now my body is literally shaking because of that scene. And I don't know why. Maybe its because Ashura creeps me smooth out in that part? Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter…**

**Okay I know Clean Sweep doesn't come on at five in the morning on weekends, but since I've been sleeping through most of the afternoons and am up at five in the morning all week I know what time Clean Sweep comes on… And actually I'm missing it right now seeing as its 5:14 a.m.**

**I hate insomnia… it's a bitch… **


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Broken Heart

**A KuroFai Story**

I spent most of the morning with Fai, trying to avoid my sadistic 'uncle/father figure' as much as possible. Which really isn't too hard to do when the man practically shut himself in his study all day.

"Are you doing anything next weekend?" Fai asked, as he stabbed a piece of the pancake that he'd made.

I chewed on a piece of mine, and swallowed. "Depends what is next weekend?" I asked, remembering that I had to go to that concert thingy with Kurogane on the 15th. And I really wanted to go to that…it sounded like it'd be fun.

"Ummm… I think it's the seventh and the eighth?" he replied, stuffing the dry pancake slice into his mouth. Fai, surprisingly, didn't like syrup, but I did, which is one of the reasons mine was currently swimming in the stuff.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, but I'll have to check my schedule first." I answered, adding more syrup, and noticed Fai grimace slightly. My schedule of course being Ashura, but I'm sure he'd have a problem with me asking for both next weekend and the 15th off… but it didn't hurt trying! "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to catch a movie or something. We haven't done many things together in a while… well that doesn't count as grocery shopping." He explained. "But if you're working its fine I understand."

"I'll see if I can request off, how about that?"

"Sure! How about Saturday? See if you can get that day off."

I nodded, and we continued eating, throwing out light conversation between bites.

Fai finished before me, and dropped his plate off in the sink, and rinsed it off in the water. I watched him lazily, with nothing else to do, but sit and chew on syrupy pancakes.

He glanced over at me, and grinned. He shut off the water, and practically skipped over to me. It seemed his natural sugar high was back.

"Yuui-bear!" He chirped, happily, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I love you!"

"Yeah, love you too." I mumbled, taking another bite, chewing it, and swallowed.

Fais grin grew; he reached his hands out, and tilted my head up a bit. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes, and relaxed my body, but didn't lean into the kiss.

Fai pulled back, and licked his lips. He grimaced, and pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. "Ehh! You taste like syrup!" He whined.

I chuckled, and grinned evilly. "That's what you get." I said sticking out my tongue, and taking the last bit of my half-eaten stack of pancakes.

He giggled, and looked over at the clock. "Crap I'm going to be late, again!" He cried and rushed out of the room.

"Morning, Asha-sama!" Fai cried from the hallway before the sound of him running up the stairs to go get ready.

I stood up and went over to the trash can to clear my plate as Ashura entered the kitchen.

I turned to him as I finished rinsing my plate off. "Hey what am I doing next week?" I asked.

He looked at me slightly confused for a second before he said. "Well if you're good tonight, I was going to let you get your tattoo filled, but if you have other plans…"

"Seriously?" I asked, a bit shocked, I hadn't thought that he'd let me get it filled in so quickly. I quickly shook my head, remembering that I was trying to ask something. "Fai was just wondering if I had this Saturday off. He wants to see a movie together." I explained. I decided that it was probably best to ask about the 15th later on. Hopefully he'll have another nice over some time during the week, but that was just wishful thinking.

He frowned lightly, and sat down in one of the bar stools, and rubbed his chin in thought. Finally he spoke up. "We'll see how you do tonight." He repeated. "And if you're really good, I'll let you do both."

----------------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" I asked, kicking my feet up onto the dashboard. Ashura glanced over at me, a little irritated, even though it wasn't his car.

"We're heading to the abandoned theater," he said, taking a right turn to get onto the main street. "That's the only place I could find that was big enough; we have a lot of people coming."

"Is that why you've been so busy lately?" I asked as I glanced out the window. The theatre was on the southern outskirts of the town, and a place hardly anyone went near. It was a smart place to hold something like this at. But if a whole lot of people were showing… well there's nothing more suspicious then a ton of cars parked in front of an abandoned building.

"More or less," Ashura replied, keeping his answer vague.

Ashura suddenly turned left and parked the car in the parking lot in front of some restaurant. "Get out," he ordered, unbuckling his seat belt, and turned off the car. I followed his example and got out of the car.

"What are we doing?" I asked, warily, as I trailed after him.

"We're walking," Ashura snapped. I pursed my lips and glared at the back of his head; I was getting a bit irritated myself with his vague answers. "And pull your hood up, you stand out too much as it is." He barked.

I rolled my eyes, but pulled my hood up anyway. It was pretty cold out, so it wasn't entirely unreasonable to have ones hood up. "Isn't that why you wanted me in the first place?" I grumbled.

Ashura was silent for the rest of the walk there. He'd parked quite a ways away, but it was interesting to see the houses go from poor, to poorer, to rundown.

It was interesting to me anyway…

Ashura turned down into the alleyway behind the theater, but I stopped for a second. I really didn't want to do this, but it was too late to get out of this. About nine years too late… well more than that actually. But either way, it was simply far too late for me to do anything about this situation.

I took a deep sigh, and followed Ashura into the alleyway. He was currently holding the back door open, and looking at me with suspicion.

I moved to where I was in the middle of the door, blocking his way in, and turned to him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I steadied my nerves and looked up at him defiantly. "I'm going to say this now, so there's no confusion later. At midnight I am no longer on the job. At midnight I don't care if we're in the middle of sex, as long as I'm not tied down to the bed I _am_ leaving." I said.

Ashura looked pissed for a moment, before he shrugged, a smirk lining his mouth. He looked at me with eyes filled with anger. "As long as I get paid I could care less what happens to you." He snapped, and pushed me roughly into the building.

----------------------------------------------

I stood in front of the crowd, naked as the day I was born, and didn't even bother to pay attention to the people who were bellowing out prices.

I frowned slightly when I saw Mr. Ruby sitting on the front row, and vaguely noticed, with great irritation, that he was trying to bet on me as well. I felt very sorry for Mrs. Ruby just then; did she even know that her husband was here? …probably not.

Really I could care less who bought me for the evening. As long as it wasn't Fei-Wang, which I doubt, or –

"Sold for 2,500 to Kyle Rondart." Ashura announced, voice echoing throughout the

I froze, my eyes widening, and I searched the crowd, feeling, more then a little bit panicked. Oh no… this was not good…

I finally found him as he was walking towards the front now, his glasses gleaming in the dim light, with a smug smirk on his face.

I glanced over at Ashura incredulously, but he was looking away from me, waiting for Kyle to get to the front so he could pay.

I slumped. "Fuck…" I moaned, and although it came out as a whisper, it echoed in the large room.

Tonight was going to be hell…


	24. Chapter 23

**HAHA! God I love that song! –points down to chapter title- it just makes me laugh! And I'm soooo very sorry that I hadn't uploaded on this in a while. September is usually a very dull month for me…. And plus I had some things going on… unrequited love is a bitch isn't it? Oh well I'm halfway over it now :D**

Chapter 22: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Kyle Rondart, was probably the most annoying man on the planet… to me anyway. But, apparently, he was well liked among the other prostitutes. Most in fact would kill to have him buy them for a whole night.

I sighed, shifting my weight, and waited for Kyle to enter the room.

Generally in movies that have prostitutes in them, although I can't say that I've seen very many of them, but I've seen enough, there's always a character that gets infatuated with him/her. They'd swear their love to the whore, and claim that they'd take them away from that life. But when the time comes they never fall through.

And that was basically how Kyle was. It was more annoying then anything. I'd known from the beginning that they were empty promises. So I couldn't say that I was disappointed, because I wasn't. And really what would I even do outside of this world? Its all I knew what to do.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kyle's voice announced his presence. "Turns out Ashura wouldn't take a credit card, so I had to write a check."

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "So what are we going to be doing for the next couple of hours?" I asked, though I really didn't want to know.

Kyle chuckled, and slipped on an easy smile. He stepped closer to me. "Well as much as I'd like you ravish you for the next seven hours," I shivered involuntarily when he said the word 'ravish', and my face heated up. "I believe that a change of scenery would be best. Our last meeting was too short and too long ago. If you'll permit it I'd like to take you out on a little date."

I thought for a moment. If I let him take me out, I'd be spending my very first date with a guy didn't like. Well it was either agreeing to that or spend the next seven hours having sex with a guy I didn't like…. And while I was used to that, I couldn't see any harm in agreeing to go out on a date with him.

I shrugged, released my bottom lip from between my teeth, and let out a low sigh. "Sure, why not?"

Kyle smiled again, his glasses gleaming in the dim light.

----------------------------------------------

"So is there anywhere that you would like to go?" Kyle asked, glancing over at me, before returning his eyes back to the road.

I shrugged, not giving the question much thought. "No not really." I replied, keeping my gaze out the window. I could see him frown lightly in the corner of my eye, his eyebrows furrowing slightly over his glasses, but it was gone quickly.

"Well how about we make this like a real date and go get something to eat? And maybe a movie?" He suggested, hopefully.

This I actually stop to think over. The food did sound good, even though it'd probably just come back up. But I wasn't too sure about the movie part. You know, dark room, not many people there if you go to the cheap theater, or to a movie _everyone_'s seen.

"I'm not 'servicing' you in a theater." I warned, wishing I could glare at him, but Ashura would flip if he ever found out and my body was filled with enough scars as is. And I'd rather be beat for refusing to do something, and for giving someone the 'evil eye'.

I glanced over at Kyle and registered his shocked face, which meant that he probably hadn't thought of it before.

He began laughing then, his chuckles drowning out the low hum of the radio, that I had insisted he turn on. "My, my, just what kinda thoughts did that man drill into your head?" he asked, reaching up and threading his hand through my hair. I resisted the impulse to pull away, and let him play with my hair, while he drove with one hand. "You weren't nearly as perverted back then." He chuckled again, ruffling my hair a bit. "But that was a year or two ago wasn't it."

"It was three," I replied, and immediately wished I hadn't.

He smirked. "Have you been counting the days since I left?" He teased, but I really didn't feel like being mocked at the moment.

I glared at him this time, consequences be damned, slapped his hand away, and returned to looking out of the window. I knew that it had been three years since I'd last seen him because I'd still been sixteen back then.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have remembered that you don't like being teased." He apologized, placing a comforting hand on my back. He sighed again, when I didn't respond. "So… where would you like to go eat?" He asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

I shrugged. "Chinese food sound good…" I mumbled. But then Chinese food almost always sounded good to me, plus it was something else I could (kinda) keep down.

"Alright then," Kyle said, "I know a pretty good Chinese place, but it's in the next town over, do you mind?" He asked, turning towards me slightly.

I shrugged, but nodded anyway, and let him take me out of the town. It should be fun… even if it was with him, I hadn't gone out of this town in a while.

----------------------------------------------

My pocket vibrated as soon as I sat down. I smiled politely at the man who placed the menu in front of Kyle and me, and ignored the small blush that appeared on his face as I dug into my pocket for my phone.

Flipping my phone up, I discovered that the message was from Fai.

_Yuuuui~! …I'm bored…Entertain me!_

I rolled my eyes, and flipped the menu open for a second, before I turned back to the phone.

_I can't. I'm busy cleaning; Ashura wants me to clean the living room AND the kitchen :'( _I responded, sending it to him.

I was about to put my phone up, as I had noticed that Kyle was getting a little impatient, when I got an idea. Might as well test out that new phone number I had gotten the other day.

With a mischievous smirk, that Kyle raising an eyebrow at, I quickly sent a quick message to the number. I placed my phone in between my legs and glanced back at the menu. _Hmm… Chicken Chow mien sounds good…_

"What was that look for?" Kyle asked, looking up at me from above his menu.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, brushing off the question, and giving him my best Fai smile. He blinked a little shocked, but smiled back at me.

My phone vibrated, and I opened the message.

_From: Kuro-chan_

_How the hell did you get this number?_

I couldn't stop the slight laugh that left my lips, and quickly typed back that I had gotten it from Tomoyo. Which was true. She'd practically stolen my phone just to put it in there. And I wasn't going to delete it anytime soon. Messing with this guy is fun…

The waiter returned, and took our orders, paying more attention to me than he was to Kyle. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, after setting it on silent. It was pretty rude to be texting with someone when you were supposed to be on a 'date' with someone else.

"You know, you're very beautiful when you smile." Kyle commented, taking a small sip of the wine he had pulled some strings to get, (by handing the waiter a couple of twenties).

I paused, the fork halfway to my mouth, and blinked. "Umm…. Merci."(1) I said feeling heat come into my cheeks; it wasn't very often i got told I was pretty... though Fai did like to call me cute at times.

"You're welcome." He said politely, picking up his chopsticks and began eating.

The rest of our meal was silent, except for the occasional comments from Kyle. I ate very little, not wanting to spend most of the evening throwing up. I felt a little bad though, for putting some of the food on a cloth napkin once Kyle had turned away. Those poor people who have to clean that up…

When we finally left the sun was down, and Kyle staggering a bit, from all the alcohol. I felt a little queasy, both from the food not agreeing with me, and the thought of getting in the car with a slightly drunk man. But it looked like he could walk just fine if he needed too…

I fished out my phone when we got back to the car, and answered the texts that I had gotten from Kurogane and Fai.

I declined Kyles offer to go catch a movie. It wouldn't be anymore comfortable if he were sober anyway.

We might as well just end this night anyway. I glanced at the clock; it was 8:40. We'd spent almost all our time on the drive here, and about an hour or so eating.

And now there was only 4 hours left. God I wished time would speed up….

**1)Merci- French for 'Thank you' if you didn't know**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay i am so sorry for taking so long to upload this and my other stories, but i hope that this chapter will make up for that. Its really (okay not really) long! its longer then i usually write anyway....**

**Hmm.... im going to try and start on FP within the next few days... **

Chapter 23: Room of Angel

I stared intently at the clock that sat on the bedside table next to Kyles bed. I ignored the hand that was lazily tracing circular patterns across my chest, and focused my will power on trying to get the clock to speed up and finally read midnight.

I supposed that I should be getting dressed, and ready to leave, as that would take up some of the time that I was waiting to pass. But I really didn't feel like waking Kyle up until it was midnight and I was off the clock, so to speak.

He had fallen asleep some time ago, maybe an hour or so. He was currently spooning me, ever the cuddler after sex, with his arm thrown over my side. I had purposefully turned away from him, in an effort to keep an eye on the clock, and forced myself not to nod off either. Though sleep really did sound good right now, I refused to spend anymore time here then necissary, and plus I had only two minutes left to wait.

I drummed my fingers against the pillow impatiently, wanting to smack those infuriating fingers away from my chest. It was always awkward, and uncomfortable, when Kyle, or any one of my clients for that matter, became touchy. Especially in their sleep…

I shuttered slightly when Kyle let out a breath of warm air across the back of my neck, and squirmed away as much as I could.

_One more minute… one more minute…_ I repeated in my head, and this time I was even willing to beg the clock god to have mercy on me.

_12:00_

I blinked, well it looks like I'll have to pray to the clock god some more to tell him how thankful I am. But now wasn't the time. I hope the god of the clock could understand that…

I braced myself, tossed Kyle's arm off of my and practically bolted out of the bed in my haste to get to my clothes.

I picked through the pile of clothes beside Kyle's bed, trying to tell which pieces of cloth was mine, and what was his. Only the dim orange street lamp outside of the window was the source of light to see by. I glanced over at the lamp beside the alarm clock, and wondered if I could turn it on without him waking up…

I sighed, and decided not to. I quickly put on the clothes that at least felt like they belonged to be, and made my way to the door.

I was out of the apartment, and on the street in a record of two minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the fresh night air, and relaxed. It felt good to finally be outside. The night was quiet and no cars were on the street.

Stifling a yawn with my hand, I dug my hand into my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone. I had no messages; which was strange, seeing as when I am out late and I hadn't told Fai about it, he'd text up a storm, trying to find out where I was.

I shuffled along the side walk, an wondered how long it was going to take to get back to the house. I only had a vague idea of where I was, which was somewhere in the east side of town. Now I really wished I'd gotten that phone with the built in GPS… oh well, all I had to do was find someone and ask them.

I opened up my inbox, making sure that I hadn't just missed a message from him. I sighed, feeling a little sad that he hadn't texted me after all.

Pouting I put my phone up, and glanced up at the nearest street sign. I was on May, and that meant that there should be a bar around here somewhere. And if I could find that bar I can find my way back to the house.

With a newfound motivation, I moved onward humming a small tune. Since Ashura owned a bar, and competed with the others around the town I knew where each of the were… vaguely. Though to be a bar, it was oddly quiet…

"_You lie silent there before me… your tears may mean nothing to me._" Though I kept my voice low, it echoed through the quiet streets. But I didn't mind, as I had never been a fan of silence, and I had finally remembered the first verse to Mothers lullaby.

"_The wind howling at the window… the love you never gave I give to you. Really don't deserve it, but now there's nothing you can do_"

I moved on, listening intently for the sound of drunks and loud music. Singing probably didn't help achieve that, but it was keeping me awake, and breaking the heavy silence around me.

"_So sleep in your only memory of me my dearest mother. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye. It was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye..._"

"Don't you think that songs a little depressing for this time of night?" A deep voice came from behind me, startling me and making me lose the second verse to the song.

I whirled around, heart pounding in my chest, and met eyes with the man who had scared me.

"Gah! What are you? A ninja?" I asked, holding a hand to my chest to try and calm my rapidly beating heart. I took a deep breath and slipped on a smile. "So you think that songs depressing Kuro-Kuro?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Anyone would think that song's depressing, not just me. And stealth is something they teach us in the police academy." He pointed out. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and as I stepped closer to him, I could smell alcohol coming off of him.

"I don't think the songs depressing…" I mumbled, and it was true. To me it wasn't depressing. "So, anyway, is there a bar close by?" I asked glancing up and down the street to try and see it.

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, it s on the next street over, just got out of there a couple of minutes ago." He looked over at me then, his red eyes filled with suspicion. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, I just wanted to know where my Uncle's competition was, is all." I lied.

For a moment, Kurogane looked like he didn't believe me, before he said. "So you're Uncle owns a bar?" He asked.

"Yup, it's Celes, about a couple of blocks from your house." I commented. "Hey, I didn't know police officers went to bars!" I said, making my voice full of awe.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Well it's not as if it's against the law…" he grumbled.

"So…" I trailed off, eyeing him up and down. "Are you drunk?"

"No," he answered, and I could tell that he wasn't lying. "It takes a lot more than a few beers to get me drunk."

"Could you drive me home then?" I asked, giving him my best pleadingly helpless face that I could. "It's terribly cold, and you wouldn't want me to freeze to death right?"

Once again Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Haven't you already got a ride from a slightly drunk person today?" He asked, turning his eyes back to me. I blinked, confused, and tilted my head to the side a bit. "That text message you sent me earlier." He explained.

I blinked again… and then once more before it hit me. "Oh yeah!" I cried, remembering the message I had sent him that he hadn't responded to. "Oh I was just messing with you, he wasn't drunk!" I said, waving my hand in the air to brush off the subject. "Anyway will you take me home, Kuro-wan?"

"I will if you stop calling me those damn nicknames." He snapped.

"Sure thing, Kuro-burrow~!" I chirped, giggling at the growl Kurogane let out. He sounded so much like a dog just then!

I blinked, remembering something Yuuko had told me earlier. "_Don't let the big puppy get bored._"

"Hey, moron, if you space out any longer, I'm going to leave you." Kurogane's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I came back to the present.

"Well okay then, Big Puppy, where did you park?" I asked, ignoring his protest at the name, (all thanks given to Yuuko for that one.), and grabbed onto his arm.

"A couple of streets that way…" He answered reluctantly. In this town, you parked wherever you could, even if it was quite a ways away. Which is why most people in this town are so skinny.

I nodded, and pulled Kurogane along.

"Would you let go of me?!" Kurogane snapped, trying to tug his arm out of mine.

I shook my head. "Nope, all big dogs need to be kept on a leash when out in public." I said sagely.

Kurogane growled, his hand clenching into a fist. "I'm not a dog!" He snapped again. "Get that through your thick skull!" For emphasis he poked my temple rather harshly.

I whimpered, and gave him a teary eyed look. "Bad Kuro-puppy! You shouldn't hurt your master like that!" I whined, and grinned up at him.

He slumped, and avoided my gaze, glaring off to the side, mumbling something under his breath.

I continued to drag him along, before the sound of sobbing caught my attention. I blinked, and came to an immediate stop, causing Kurogane to curse and almost run into me.

I peered down the alley way I had stopped in front of. It was very dark, and the light of the nearby street lamp didn't help illuminate it at all. "Do you hear that?" I asked, looking over at Kurogane.

He glanced down at me, and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go check it out!" I said enthusiastically, once again pulling Kurogane along.

"Wait a minute." Kurogane said, grabbing a hold of my bicep and pulled me back towards him.

"B-But Kurogane! They could be hurt!" I whined. For some reason I really wanted to find out who was crying.

"Yes they could be, and it could also be a trap made to lure helpless guys like you in." Kurogane said logically. I was about to say something else but he cut me off. "That's why I'm going in first."

He moved past me, and then it was _him_ who pulled me along, grabbing a hold of my wrist tightly, before my mind had the chance to catch up.

Kurogane rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone, using the dim blue light to see by.

I really wanted to go 'Awwww!' at the corny line Kurogane had just sprouted, but kept quiet, as the sobbing got louder.

Then it stopped, and was gone. Kurogane stopped walking, and a small gasp came from in front of him.

I leaned over to the side, trying to get a glimpse of who it was in front of us. What I saw made my eyes widen and my blood run cold.

Sitting on the ground huddled in a corner was two small children. A boy and a girl. The boy was clinging desperately to the small girl in his arms, dirty tear stains ran down his cheeks. He was looking up at us in fear in his dark eyes.

The fact that there was children in the back alleyways wasn't what startled me. No, it was the fact that the girl was limp in the boy's arms, and I wondered if she was dead. I hoped not… god knows I've seen enough corpses to fill a lifetime, but for this kid to be clinging to one too…

"P-please…!" The boy croaked, his voice coming out chocked. But he cleared his throat, and the fear in his eyes turned into determination. "Please help us!" He cried.

The blue light of Kurogane's phone disappeared, leaving us in complete darkness.

**Mwuahahahaha Cliffy XD**

**Hope you like it! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Yes i know that i deserve to be shot fifty million times over and over again for not finished FP first but -shrugs- i had more of an idea for this chapter so... anyway enjoy :)**

Chapter 24: Overweight

Quickly the blue light of Kurogane's cell phone went back on, and he tossed it to me with a brief command for me to make sure it didn't go off again. I clumsily managed to catch the phone in my shaking hands, as Kurogane rushed over to the children. I stayed back, not wanting to get in Kurogane's way, as well as get close to the girl if she really was dead.

The boy swallowed thickly, as Kurogane made his way over to him, and I could tell that the boy was trying to decide if asking us for help was a good thing or not.

The light on Kurogane's cell phone dimmed, and I quickly pushed a button to get the light back on.

"It's okay, kid." Kurogane spoke, trying to sound as gentle as possible. He held up his hands, to show the kid that he meant no harm. "I'm with the Northern Police Station. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, crouching down beside the kid.

The boy hesitated, before he quickly shook his head. "No, but Sakura…" he trailed off, looking worriedly down at the small girl in his arms.

Kurogane reached out his hand and grabbed the girl's wrist. I held my breath, as he checked her pulse. The seconds droned on like hours, before Kurogane moved his hand about her mouth.

"Her pulse is steady, and her air passage appears to be clear." Kurogane said, through if he was talking to me, the kid, or himself I wasn't sure. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped from between my lips, as my body relaxed. "Would you mind telling us what happened?" Kurogane asked, looking up into the boys eyes.

I noticed the boy tense, and quickly cut in. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," I chirped in, ignoring the intense look from Kurogane, and moving a bit closer to the three. "My name's Fai, and this is Kuro-puppy – "

"Kurogane," said man hissed, making the boy sink back a bit.

I gave Kurogane a playful disapproving look. "Now now, puppy, don't scare the poor child." I scolded, before turning back to the kid. "What's your name?" I asked, putting on a gentle smile, that wasn't as hard to manage as I had thought.

"I – I'm Syaoran." The boy sniffed, looking suspicious about Kurogane and I. I had to admit we did look like quite a pair…

Kurogane ignored us, and continued to inspect the small girl, still lying limp in Syaoran's arms.

"Do you know if she's bleeding anywhere?" Kurogane asked gruffly, giving up his failed searching, as it was basically useless to find a wound in such dim light.

Syaoran shook his head. "She's not bleeding."

I tilted my head to the side, wondering why he had asked for our help if his friend wasn't hurt anywhere. "Is there anywhere you can take her for the night? Her house maybe? If you know the address we can help you find it." I offered.

"No!" Syaoran cried, startling me a bit. "I – I mean I – I don't…" He stuttered.

"Well, if you need a place to stay I'm sure Kuro-pyu will be more than happy to let you stay at his house." I chirped, smiling brightly at Syaoran.

"Don't offer my house!" Kurogane snarled, standing up suddenly and trying to use his height to intimidate me. It wasn't working.

I tilted my head and gave him an innocent look. "But Tomoyo-chan does it…"

"That's because she's my sister, and she basically lives with me!" Kurogane snapped, anger lighting up his crimson eyes.

"Well then I'm sure she won't mind then." I grinned, triumphantly. "And you can't just leave two defenseless kids out in the cold. So it's against one Kuro-burrow~!"

Kurogane huffed, anger evident in every pore in his body, but turned towards Syaoran. "Do you have anywhere else to stay for tonight?" He growled, but his tone was much softer now that he wasn't talking to me.

Syaoran gulped, and glanced down at the girl in his arms, before he hastily shook his head giving Kurogane no time to be able to change his mind.

Kurogane gave out a frustrated sigh, and ran a hand through his black hair. "Fine, you can stay at my house for the night." He relented, but fixed the boy with a heated stare. "But, we're looking for your parents in the morning." He warned. He stooped down, and picked up the girl with ease.

The boy scrambled up quickly, and fell into stride beside Kurogane, sending occasional worried glances towards the limp female. I trailed behind, noting how tattered and torn the boys' clothes were. He'd been traveling. And for a long time it seemed.

I glanced at the girl in Kurogane's arms. I couldn't get a good look at her, but I had a feeling her clothes were as worn down as his were. I wondered just how long the two of them had been traveling together.

I froze, my feet coming to a stop, as images from long ago dancing in front of my eyes.

_A woman dangling in the air, suspended by the thick rope wrapped around her neck, dull brown eyes staring down at us._

_Nights of endless chill, spent huddled up next to each other for warmth._

_Rummaging through dumpsters looking for any food source we could find._

_The well._

_Legs crapped from staying in that position all night._

_The cold body pressed up against mine, as the well was slowly filling up with water, the smell of death still attacking my senses. _

"Hey moron, turn that light back on!" Kurogane's voice called out shattering all my memories.

I shuddered, hands shaking violently as I fumbled with his phone. Pressing a button quickly, the blue light immediately illuminating the once dark alleyway. "Sorry about that!" I said, forcing on a smile, and rubbing the back of my head embarrassed.

"Don't apologize," Kurogane growled, irritation still laced his voice. "Just don't let it happen again." He said, turning away again, and stalked over to the end of the alley way with Syaoran still trailing after him.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and followed after them.

--

When we reached Kurogane's house, the girl was still unconscious. Quickly unbuckling her, as I was the one who had to sit in the back with her, I let Kurogane open the door, and carry her out of the car. Quickly scrambling out of the car, I followed him and Syaoran to his front door.

"Hey moron," Kurogane snapped, addressing me. He adjusted the girl in his arms, and dug a hand into his pocket; pulling out him keys and threw them at me. "Open the door." He commanded, while I fumbled with the keys.

"Umm…" I paused, staring down at the keys in my hands. "Which one is the – "

"It's the red one." He snapped, interrupting my question.

I nodded quickly and squinted in the dim light for the red one. Finding it, I stuck it in the lock, and turned it. The door swung open with a light push, and Kurogane hurried past me with Syaoran dogging his steps.

I watched as Kurogane set the girl down on his couch. I stepped inside, and quietly closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it as well.

"Hey kid, how long has she been out for?" Kurogane asked, turning to look at Syaoran, and I got my first real good look at him.

Syaoran shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes glancing over at the girl with worry. "I don't know…" He mumbled, not making eye contact with Kurogane.

Kurogane frowned and inspected the girl again. "We should probably take her to the hospital." He said.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic, Kuro-chu." I cut in, taking a seat in the middle of the floor. "I'm sure she'll be fine. The best thing for her would probably be a good nights rest." I chirped, stretching out my arms in front of me and stifling a yawn. Usually I was wide awake at this time of night, but Kyle was vigorous in bed and I was almost about to pass out. Not only did it look like Syaoran _really_ didn't want to take a trip to the infirmary, I wasn't sure how long _I_ was going to last.

Kurogane glared at me. "I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being reasonable." He snapped. "There's probably a lot of things wrong with her that we can't tell."

I yawned again, and waved a hand dismissively. "Well how about this, if she hasn't woken up by…" I glanced over at the clock. "Nine in the morning, you can take her to the hospital." I stood up suddenly. "Now we just need to find another place for them to sleep, its not nice to have kids sleep on the couch."

Kurogane stared at me for a minute, before he glanced down at Syaoran. "I've just recently required a guest room…" he mumbled something else under his breath that I didn't catch.

I tilted my head to the side, how does one recently _require_ a guest bedroom? I thought, but shrugged it off.

Kurogane picked up the girl, once again, and carried her into the hallway. He stood in front of the door that used to belong to his roommate, who's name had escaped me, and gently kicked it open. Syaoran and I followed after.

When I reached the room, I hung in the doorway, and glanced around in awe. There were two beds in the room, each of them twin sized, that their headboards were pushed against the far back wall. The bedspread was striped in greens, purples, tans, and white. Those colors seemed to be the main scheme of the room. It was rather impressive.

"Who's your decorator?" I asked, still inspecting the room. I really doubt he could have pulled something like this off.

"My sister." He replied shortly, setting the girl down on the bed, and covering her up. He ignored me after that, instead turning to Syaoran and instructing him about stuff. My mind was too drowsy to follow along with the conversation.

I sighed and stepped out into the hallway. I wondered briefly if he was going to keep his promise and take me to my house, or if I should start walking already…

I rubbed my heavy eyes, and could already tell it was going to be a long walk…

I glanced off to my left, towards the bathroom, and suddenly had an urge to see what Kurogane's room looked like. I had only seen his roommates' room, Kuroganes office, and the main part of the house, so why not see the last bit?

Slinking my way over to his room, I glanced back towards the room he was currently in and pushed open his door and glanced inside.

While it wasn't as brightly colored as the other room, it was still pretty impressive.

The walls were a medium grey, and the room was sparsely furnished, making the room look bigger. The little furniture he did have, a bed and two dressers, were all black, except for the dark red bedspread. And it was really clean.

But what caught my attention the most, was the Japanese sword rack hanging on the wall above his bed.

I inched forward, wanting to get a closer look at the swords. I placed my knee on the bed, and glanced down at the surprisingly soft bed, and remembered how tired I was. I glanced back over at the door, before I shrugged, and collapsed on top of the blanket. While I don't normally prefer to sleep in stranger's houses, let alone their beds, (I chuckled dryly a bit at the irony of that), I couldn't really find myself willing to care this time. He _was_ a cop after all, and he seemed to take that job very seriously. And if he doesn't like me sleeping in his bed he could always kick me out.

I shifted uncomfortably, dug out my cell phone, that had been digging into my thigh, and tossed it uncaringly onto the pillow. Getting as comfortable as I could on top of the sheets I fell fast asleep.

**sorry if i haven't been replying to your reviews like i used to! I still love getting them -hint hint-**


End file.
